


Happier

by Alas



Series: Alternative Universe - Crazy [11]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Gangsters, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mail Order Brides
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 关于所有人都想活得更快乐的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The endless wilderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362523) by [Alas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas). 



01  
小马驹倒在沙地里，好像穿着白袜子的四蹄扬起一片尘土。它的眼睛瞪着黄昏血红的天空，而不是Blake兄弟俩。这让John暗自庆幸。  
是John的哥哥，Arthur，用猎枪打死了小马。他们已经卖了田地和房子，还有全部健壮的牲口。小马太瘦弱了，邻居嫌弃得很。唯一一个愿意出钱的还要求兄弟俩先把马剥洗干净。John不想这样告别澳大利亚，但是他们需要钱，越多越好。因为他们要去美国。  
Arthur把猎枪倚在墙边，拿来麻绳。绳子已经被血、油和沙子浸成黑色。他示意John捆上后蹄，John照做了。随后Arthur点上一根烟卷叼着，叹气似的吐出长长一股烟。Arthur把绳子另一头扔过树杈，手臂有节奏地使劲，肩膀起起伏伏。绳子一节一节地升高，小马头朝下悬空了，血和脑浆从被打烂的头盖骨淌下来。John胃里翻腾不休，他咬住舌头，希望脸色别出卖了自己。John拿来剥皮刀和木盆，在马后腿和股沟处划了长长的口子。他用袖子擦了一把汗，和Arthur一起把皮剥离滑溜溜的马肉。他仿佛故意地糟蹋这件预计要扔的衣服。John还不记得自己扔过衣服呢，这让他感到奢侈的痛快。他们今晚可以好好洗个澡，用掉剩余的水，明天去赶远洋邮轮。房子的买主允许他们住最后一晚上。等他们登船之后，房子会被拆掉，并入大牧场。这样干旱的年头，只有足够大的牧场才能存活。买主的牧场比足够还大——它还能盈利呢——可是出手却很小气。  
“所以有钱人才更有钱。”Arthur说。Arthur坚持买二等舱，有独立卫生间。他不想看起来太狼狈，尤其是对方要来港口接他们。对方同意出钱，已经预定了票并且按照Arthur的要求，让船舶公司寄给他们确认函。  
对方。Eames和Bane，也是兄弟。John琢磨着两个陌生的名字，正赶上Arthur掏出马肠子扔进木盆。咕咕的闷响刺激着John的神经，他快要吐了。“对方”要识字的，说英语没有明显口音，写字没有明显错误，还要看上去体面有礼。他们说自己家里开餐馆，要能胜任招待的。John觉得被看不见的手扳着下巴，查看牲畜似的看他的牙口。  
我和Arthur是去当招待，是去工作，凭自己的本事赚钱。John这样告诉自己。可是无论如何，他们是靠着“罗尔沙斯法案”去美国。这总让人心里不那么踏实。John拿定了主意，有人敢说什么，就攥紧拳头揍过去。  
官方说法里，罗尔沙斯法案只是允许任意性别的成年人建立法律及经济上的联系。提出这项法案本来是为了整合多个生产部门之间联合，巧妙地绕开日渐升高的反垄断呼声。但是第一个适用者，罗伯特•罗尔沙斯，是个花名在外的同性恋者。另一个适用者的名字已经逸散在传闻之间。官方文档还有记录，可是谁也不打算费那个力气。  
老罗尔沙斯在罗伯特惹出一件震动了美国社交界的丑闻之后，收拢自己全部政治人脉斡旋，在该项法案还崭新得烫手时，立刻找了个新近踏上美国的爱尔兰新教小伙子。据说他找了整个纽约城的律师和会计，连夜做财产公证，随后将两人踢出了家族继承序列。按照法律，罗伯特和这个爱尔兰小伙子只享有公证过的双方财产，而这些，在罗伯特肆意挥霍之后已所余不多。他们的后续已无从知晓，不过这一案例始于1826年，终于1829年，他们想必已经作古。留下的只有法律条文。如今，名门巨富已经谙熟了门道，“罗尔沙斯法案”也被报纸称为“剩菜（Scrap）法案”，用以将联姻范围扩大到无才无貌的儿女身上，或者效仿老罗尔沙斯的榜样，解决不肖子弟。此外，更务实的、更倾向于补充人手的阶级，往往把它称为“邮购法案”。  
一声闷响惊醒了John。Arthur切下小马的胃，扔进木盆。然后是肝。他伸直胳膊掏出了心脏，扫了一眼，也扔进盆里。Arthur耸起肩膀，蹭掉颧骨上一块干结的血迹。他用手肘戳了John一下。  
“咱们在美国能活得更快乐。”Arthur说。  
John对他笑笑。  
明天这个时候，他们已经在船上，正驶向美国，据说是全世界最幸福的土地。

Eames从阁楼的小卧室出来，又掉转身，打量印花布床单和新窗帘。  
“怎么样？”他回头问Bane，得到略显迷茫的点头。Bane跟他一起研究了一会儿，从口袋里拿出一个铁皮绵羊，摆在其中一个床头柜上边。那是常见的黑脸羊，卡通化的大眼睛，脚下有块凹凸不平的绿色铁块表示草地。它肚子上还有个表盘，原来是个闹钟。  
“我的老天。”Eames说。  
“他们是澳大利亚人。”Bane说，“我希望他们觉得像是在家里。”  
“他们是成年的澳大利亚人。你的Arthur都二十八岁了。”  
“没准John会喜欢。”  
“他也二十三岁了。”Eames摊开手，像是跟某个看不见的人争辩，“干净床单、自己的洗脸盆和厕所。对于刚从远洋邮轮下来的人足够好了。他们还能要求什么？”  
“吃的。”  
“已经在锅里炖着了。我还买了苹果。”  
“酒。”  
“咱家卖啤酒，看在老天份上。”  
“消遣。”  
这个词让Eames的嘴角神经质地一抽：“我们得跟他们说话，是吧。”  
Bane扫了他一眼。  
“有时候我宁可没押那匹马。”Eames长长地、疲惫地叹气，“啊，无论如何。妈留下几本惊险小说。我去接码头接他们，你到处找找。而且看在老天份上，离见鬼的二手货店铺远点。”  
“操你，Eames。那是民间艺术。”  
盛夏已经过去，但是正午还会让人出一层薄汗。Bane想着已经变黄、落叶的槐树。他有点遗憾Arthur和John没有晚一个月再来。到那时槲树和槭树已变成深浅不同的红色，很美。Bane希望他们第一眼看到的是林区最好的季节。不过那时就凉了，所以现在也不差。自打父母去世，Bane从阿拉伯半岛赶回来，他还没出过远门。顾客会来找他们。除了翻新装修那一阵以外，他们没有出门的必要。而那时也是Eames包办了绝大部分。Bane在家里熟悉房子每一块木头和院里每一棵树。房子是他们祖父亲手盖的，如果把最顶上的小阁楼算上，一共三层。方方正正的大厅适合正派体面、免不了有点保守的餐馆。二层有三间卧室，现在其中一间已堆了杂物。那也都是Bane堆的，现在他得从里边找出些惊险小说。Bane和Eames一样叹气，他甚至想换自己去码头。他下意识地摸摸下巴，从左侧脸颊到右边颌角的巨大伤疤跟着抽动。他想起来还觉得宿醉。Bane不是个爱喝酒的人，不过鉴于Eames也醉得说不出话，Bane认为不该遍地自己的耐受力。他们一致同意应该先把父母的房子弄得好看一点，然后添台球桌和老虎机。一定要有老虎机。这样他们就有个娱乐区了。所以他们需要更多人手。这时，Eames提出了他称为“价值千金”的主意。Bane，唉，也没有反驳。他一一列举必要的条件，因为钱绝不可以白白浪费。Eames认真地记在杂货店账单背面：懂得英语、能记账……最后，Eames看着清单，一边啃铅笔尾巴一边跟他说：“Bane，兄弟，你太实际了。我只想能跟他们聊聊天，冬天夜里一起打扑克。”  
Bane立刻忘了其他要求，某件跟修车有关的事。他不得不承认Eames身为长子确实考虑周全。Bane想着漫长的冬歇夜晚。不再只有他们俩和爸相对无言。妈早已躺倒，一本又一本地看小说。他们成年了，一个在英国、一个在中东，各自学会了生活的方法。现在还有另外一对兄弟，可以聊聊天，打扑克。那么今年冬天得准备正经大餐，还要烤一只鹅。  
Bane把新枕头拿起来，轮流拍松，又端正地摆回床头。他转身下楼。

Arthur扔给John一块金怀表。John戒备的神情惹得他翻眼睛。John倚着甲板栏杆，头发被正午的海风吹散了，微卷的额发落在眉毛上。他看上去比Arthur以为的还年轻，像是还在念高中。Arthur的心脏好像脱离了他的身体，独自下落。他们正要去一个陌生的庞大国度，他许诺过好好照顾John，可是万一……？  
“从哪儿弄来的？”John问。  
Arthur朝船首观景台偏了偏头。那边挤满了三等舱的人。他们紧紧抱着随身行李，塞不下的衣服都穿在身上。还有几个小时，船就要靠岸了。Arthur喉咙发紧，干咳了几声。他们在顶层甲板——被船上的招待称为“阳光甲板”，因为太阳径直照下，早晚有美景、酒吧和爵士乐队，正午到下午四点钟暴晒难耐。然而此刻没人在意，身边的旅客们打着阳伞、扇动草帽，试图从远处珍珠色的雾气里看到纽约。  
John不依不饶地瞪着Arthur:“干什么用的？”  
“见到Eames，告诉他这是爸爸的遗物。”  
“要是他真能给家里剩下块金表，也不至于气死妈妈。”John哼了一声。  
“总之，无论如何别让Eames拿走。”Arthur抬起帽子，捏着两眼之间的鼻梁，“以后咱们跑路全靠它了。”  
John单纯的快活消退了。他掂着怀表好像它被太阳晒得很烫。  
“快收好。”Arthur说，“下船时很乱。”  
他看着John把怀表收进马甲口袋，又系上暗扣，才放心地点点头。John和Arthur一样，也换上了最好的衣服。他长得真快啊，裤子已经短了一英寸。Arthur希望Eames别发现。  
“你有吗？”John问，“跑路的保险钱？”  
Arthur抖抖手腕，给他看手表。表链外场笨拙地裹了铁皮，不过离近了能看到内里镶着金子。  
“每节都能单独拆下来。”Arthur说。  
“那可真聪明。”John顺从地说。Arthur挑起眉毛，等着不那么顺从的后话。John看着他欲言又止，最后，和以前无数次一样，他脱口而出。  
“我们真要那么做？”  
啊，至少这回他记得压低声音。  
“我、我们可以直接跳船，藏在码头区。”John的声音又急又轻，他一定在心里练习过很多遍，“码头区总有工作的。等攒够了钱，把船票钱还给他们。”  
“绿卡还在他们手里。”Arthur说，看见John仿佛挨了冷枪一样。Arthur几乎要心软了，不过他还是得补充：“咱们的美钞拿去投资了。”他示意两人的新表。  
“但是——”  
“好好想想，John。”Arthur抓住他的胳膊，力道足以让John抽了口冷气，“Eames和Bane，你以为他们是多善良的好人？咱们是被买下的，凭那该死的邮购法案！而且——报纸，你没看报纸吗？这是美国黑帮最喜欢的法案之二，第一是禁酒令。他们从全世界收购和我们一样的人，当廉价劳工、当炮灰！记着，John，我也希望前景无比美好，但是事到临头，不是他们死掉，就是我们。我计划是后一种。”  
John挣开Arthur的手，他本能地要反驳，可是嘴唇颤抖，说不出话。他也看到报纸上说的了，三个身份不明的非法移民枪杀黑帮角头，自己也在交火中被警察击毙。两个月之前的事。  
这时船首发出一声呼喊，是冷风吹过麦田。颜色各异的面孔忽然转向同一个方向，只留下灰的、褐的脊背。雾气里显现出手举火把的女神像。她不再关心已收归裙下的这些人，眺望向更远、更远。第一声喊叫被四面八方应和着。  
“美国！美国！”  
好像琴弦被弹动，忧虑和迷茫飞走了。所有人都朝逐渐接近的码头招手，挥舞帽子和手帕，就像那边有他们久别的亲人。John也摘下帽子，他摇晃Arthur的胳膊，直到后者和他一样笑起来，看着彩旗飞扬的码头，满怀希望。

Eames在人群里认出了照片上的兄弟俩，只是分不清哪个是Arthur，哪个是John。他们俩合力把行李搬到转角处，不太泥泞也不太挡路的地方。其中一个抬起胳膊，对着码头大钟校正手表，另一个像边境牧羊犬一样警觉地看守行李。  
Eames掏出从澳大利亚发来的电报，展平。Arthur特地提出用电报作见面凭证，聪明的家伙。Eames怀疑他不光念过主日学校，没准有文法学校的优秀证书。Eames再次确认自己锁了车，手揣进口袋，微微摇晃着肩膀，穿过不停歇的人群和马车朝他们走过去。  
看行李的先注意到了Eames。他碰碰另一个的手肘，两双眼睛当即盯紧Eames。Eames友好地微笑，盼着看上去没他自己以为的那么僵。  
“所以，我认错人了没有？”Eames眨着眼睛，给他们看电报。其中一个把肩膀挺得更直，踏前一步，挡住他的兄弟，朝Eames伸出手。  
“你没认错。Arthur Blake，很高兴见到你。”  
“Eames。”他希望Arthur完全是出于诚挚的热情，才这么使劲掐他的手。他朝Arthur背后张望：“那么你一定是John。”  
Arthur看上去迫切地想继续挡住Eames，但是John拍拍他的肩膀。Arthur不情不愿地让开。  
“John Blake，同样很高兴见到你。”  
Eames觉得如果背后放了张相纸，Arthur的视线足以在上边烙下自己的骨头架子照片。他收回胳膊，咳了一声，朝卡车偏偏头。  
“我也非常高兴见到你们俩。尤其是你，John。”Eames笑了几声，“别担心，Bane也会更高兴见到你的，Arthur。”  
John礼貌地扯动嘴角，暗中戳戳Arthur的腰。Arthur仍然板着脸。  
他们已经走到卡车前边。Eames一使劲，把最重的箱子扔进后斗。沉重的闷响让他缩起肩膀。  
“里边没有瓷器吧？”Eames问。  
“没有。”Arthur说。Eames无端觉得里边饱含讥讽。作为一家之主，Eames大度地忽略了，伸开胳膊，请他们上车。  
Arthur看了一眼驾驶舱，这回他确凿无疑地在讥讽：“我不可避免地注意到，这是两人位。”  
“这未免太小看它了。”Eames说，“能挤下我和Bane，怎么说也该算三人位。”  
Arthur脸上的表情抖了一下，他很快恢复原来的无动于衷：“愿闻其详。”  
Eames指给他看座位后边的空档。他确实没有胡说，那儿足够一个安静的人不太勉强地躺下。现在的问题是，谁是那个安静的人。  
Eames本想建议Arthur去后边躺着，他和John说说话，但是Arthur看他的表情就像Eames身上凝结了自打独立战争以来，美国全部罪恶行径。唔，这让Eames更乐意跟他“说说话”。  
“我可以挤一挤。反正我是最苗条的。”John紧张地笑了一下，看看Arthur，“你没问题吗？”  
“当然。”Arthur说，他把自己的手提箱也扔进后斗，帮着John先爬进去。Eames松了口气，等Arthur在副驾驶位坐好，他也坐下，握住方向盘，清了清嗓子。  
“走了？”Eames说。  
Arthur的喉结上下滑动，他深吸了一口气，说：“走吧。”

John出于礼貌，问起纽约、大西洋城、芝加哥这些大名赫赫的城市，对Eames的回答给与简短的评价。不过困倦很快让他沉默下来。Arthur脱下外套垫在他脑后，John含糊地道谢，之后就没再开口。而Arthur……Arthur和Bane一样话少，而且心事重重。Eames认为他们简直是天作之合，不管他偷瞄多少次，都发现Arthur看着窗外的树林出神，对自己没有任何兴趣。有时某些东西吸引了他的注意，Arthur稍稍欠身，不一会儿又靠回椅背。他从没开口让Eames减速或停车，好去看看那些东西。哦，见鬼的，Eames要好奇死了。  
“你把绿卡带来了吗？”Arthur突然开口。Eames拼命掩饰，但他知道Arthur看见自己被吓着的样子，因为他别过头，藏起脸上的酒窝。Eames不高兴地挺直肩背。  
“绿卡可不是什么容易到手的东西。”Eames严肃地说，扫了Arthur一眼，“得……唔，走官方途径。”  
“那是什么样的途径呢？”  
Eames的手在眼前比了一下，划出某个非常盘曲缠结的东西：“很官方。”  
Arthur再次别过头。  
“还有些文件要你们俩签字。”Eames说，“寄出去之后三十个工作日。”  
“三十个工作日！”Arthur低声说，他的脸色变得阴沉。  
“怎么，你有急事？”Eames哼了一声，“我可伤透了心。这会让我觉得你是为了绿卡才来我们家。老天爷，我的幸福美梦烟消云散了。”  
Arthur瞪了他一眼：“哦，你怎能这样误解我。是命中注定的真爱送我漂洋过海。”  
他们在厌恶与惊喜中对视，同时大笑。Arthur示意John，让Eames小声。Eames止住笑，又哼起电影的主题曲。Arthur摇摇头，但是没有阻止他。谁能猜到呢，这部劣质爱情片竟然红到澳大利亚去了。  
后半段路程过得很快。他们到了。太阳也落山了。  
为了迎接来客，正午就打烊了。大厅没人，护窗板放着，只有厨房点了灯。厚实的花布窗帘把灯光映成蓝的，缝隙里露出的光线还是本来的橙色。Eames快乐地按了好几声喇叭。一个高大的黑影在窗前一晃，立刻消失了。紧接着正门打开，他站在门口。Arthur惊醒似的，全身猛地一颤。他对Eames点点头，打开车门，朝Bane走过去，伸出手。  
“Arthur Blake。”他说，握住Bane的手指，“Eames讲了很多关于你的事。”  
“欢迎。”Bane咕哝一声，看了看Arthur，“晚上吃肋条肉炖豆子。”  
然后他就不再说话了。Arthur捏着Bane的手，觉得两人的手心正在缓慢地被汗水浸湿。他真想把手抽回来。  
Eames响亮地假咳：“一见钟情，嗯？我早说过你们是天生一对。”  
这让他们被烫了似的分开。Arthur强忍着擦手的本能反应。Bane看上去比他更加不自在，他打量着朝驾驶室，猜测第三个人在哪里。  
Eames走过来，开玩笑地捅Bane的肋骨，被后者瞪了一眼。Eames又捅了一下。  
“我们去拿行李——哦，妈的，有一大堆。你做点好事。”Eames朝驾驶室偏了偏头，“John睡着了。那可怜的小伙子需要好好休息。叫醒他吃饭，或者直接把他搬到楼上。总之温柔点。”  
Eames重重拍了他两下，带着Arthur走向卡车后边。Bane抓住外套前襟，习惯性地拉紧，好像背着沉重的包裹。他慢慢走向驾驶室，拧开车门。  
Bane听到一声惊叫。一个瘦削但结实的人影飞快地缩起来，蜷起穿靴子的脚瞄准。Bane退了一步，举起手。John很快清醒过来，放下了戒备——就是说，放下腿，两手撑着驾驶室地板，从车里爬出来。他轻巧地落地，睡麻了的脚让他歪了一下，他飞快地重新站好。  
“你一定是Bane。”John害羞地笑了，朝他伸出手，“你刚才吓了我一跳。”  
Bane也握住John的手，感觉到有力的指头。虽然比他自己的细了那么多，简直像鸟的小爪子。John掌心有层薄茧，他会骑马。John的皮肤比Arthur颜色深。Bane想澳大利亚的太阳该更热烈，干燥的热风吹过草原。  
Bane松开他的手，低声说了句类似“很高兴见到你”一类的话。他决定不关心自己到底说了什么。对Eames的不管什么人过于关注是不妥当的。想起澳大利亚的太阳更加不妥当。

他们直接在厨房里吃饭。光秃秃的灯泡悬在桌子上，让所有食物都蒙着一层光润的橙黄色。Arthur和John对晚饭都非常满意。肋排带着肥瘦相间的大块肉，汤汁浓郁。豆子炖得烂烂的，能直接像果酱似的抹到面包上边。还有啤酒和苹果派，虽然派皮捏得像个粗瓷大碗，馅里的苹果块有樱桃那么大。Eames说本地有些人家酿酒酿了几代人。John忽然意识到美国两年前实施了禁酒令，他们正在违法。可是除了他，没人大惊小怪。John决定把这事记住，等到和Arthur单独相处再说。如果这家人给他们单独相处的机会。  
看到他们不仅有自己的房间，甚至算得上有自己的一层楼，John隐隐觉得内疚。这压得他只想躺下，再也不起来。Arthur正相反，他精神百倍地四下侦查，还挑起窗帘，打量外边的道路。  
John含着牙刷叹气。泡沫滴到水池边上，他捧起一点水冲掉了。阁楼都能装独立浴室和冲水马桶，美国人真有钱。John看看Arthur的背影，觉得不该跟他提起这件事。他啐掉泡沫。简直不敢看镜子。  
“绿卡什么时候到？”John问。  
Arthur拿起床头柜上的文件给他看：“签了这个，明天寄出去。三十个工作日之后。”  
John任由自己砸在床上。三十个工作日？Arthur往他手里塞了支钢笔，John在Eames的名字边上潦草地签下John Blake，盼着移民局会因为字迹潦草驳回申请。Arthur在Bane的名字旁边签下他的名字，最后看了一遍，把两份各自收好。  
“精神点，John。三十天好像很长，但是咱们能想到办法撑过去。”Arthur说。  
“咱们能今晚就跑掉吗？”John不用看就知道Arthur立刻警觉起来。他又想叹气了。  
“他们让你觉得难过？”Arthur问。  
“不。绝对没……听着，Arthur。”John说，“咱们不如别下手，直接跑回纽约。或者偷了车就算吧。黑户也能找到工作。我听说有招搬运工的，还有厨子。”  
“然后？给黑帮最不入流的渣子打工？”Arthur皱起鼻子，“这家餐馆生意不会差。找对地方能搜出不少钱，至少够一礼拜房租。弄到高中毕业证书再说。反正咱们念过书、吃过苦头了，总不能白白在那帮见鬼的修女面前坐了两年。”  
John抠着被罩，马上又提醒自己别弄坏了。这是乡间妇女手工缝的拼布，这个花色很讽刺地叫“阶梯”。John的嗓子发干，他觉得Eames和Bane在楼下的动静仿佛在耳边，他们也刷过牙，准备入睡吧？他们会不会谈起自己？他们知道Arthur的计划以后会伤心吗？还是会恼火？  
“他们看上去不好对付。”最终，John这样说。  
“你说私酿酒？哦，美国老太太都会贩私酒。环境使然。”Arthur无所谓地耸耸肩，坐在自己的床上。他的视线扫过闹钟，嫌恶地嗤笑。John忽然为那只铁皮羊闹钟感到不平。它虽然旧，但是擦洗得很干净，还走得挺起劲。  
“也许他们有点道上关系，不过我非常怀疑。无论如何，有三十天观察期，随机应变。”Arthur安抚地笑笑，示意闹钟，“定在七点。咱们最好六点钟起来，提早准备。”他去拿闹钟，但是John比他快，还夹着铁皮绵羊滚到床边。他飞快地调好时间，把闹钟摆到自己那边的床头柜上。  
“我喜欢它。”John说。  
“老天爷。”Arthur转转眼睛，“那就留着吧。”  
Arthur示意John钻进被子，他在门口拉灭了电灯。John听见Arthur的光脚踩过木头地板，然后是织物窸窸窣窣的声音。等Arthur那边平静下来，他也闭上眼睛试图入睡，猜测楼下那对兄弟是不是也各怀心事。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Happier 02

Arthur又是对的。等John和Arthur就着冷水洗漱停当，跑到楼下，厨房已经开始散发油腻腻的热气。Eames和Bane想不到他们起得这么早，措手不及。不过澳大利亚来的兄弟也一样吃惊：Bane系着件带血迹的花布围裙，他还拿着一把巨大的尖刀。Arthur当即把John拉到自己背后。  
Eames及时赶到，打断Arthur和Bane的尖锐对视。  
“没时间了，他们快到了。”Eames只是这样说，Bane就听话地转回案板，继续用刀狠狠劈向整块火腿。  
还没有弄明白“他们”是谁，John手里也被塞了一把刀。他被推到Bane身边，把剁下来的大块肉切成均匀薄片。给Arthur安排的是炒鸡蛋，那么一大盆鸡蛋。Eames正在把另外一大盆鸡蛋打散。在这之外，火炉上架着铁格子，用来烤吐司。每隔一分钟，就得去翻面包。John认为烤上一小时，那些厚面疙瘩也不会糊，不过他认为自己没有提意见的立场。和闲工夫。  
他们四个人切呀、炒呀，时而跑去照看火炉。汗水顺着Arthur的脖子流进衬衫，衣领软塌塌地糊到皮肤上。他没时间觉得痒。他甚至没时间觉得饿。等最后一勺鸡蛋从锅里刮出来，正门挂的铜铃响了。Eames快乐地骂了一句，他拎起火炉另一头坐着的肥胖铁皮壶，还想用另一只手拿同样大的牛奶罐。Arthur赶在他打翻罐子之前接手。Eames对他微笑，换成两只手提铁皮壶。一阵咖啡香味从他身上——和壶里——散开。Arthur的肚子立刻叫起来，不过他凭意志力忍住了。Arthur右手抓紧打过好几次铆钉的把手，左手托住罐底，用肩膀挤开门，和Eames进到餐厅。  
能坐人的地方都坐着人。有些人膝盖上还坐着人呢。他们都是上游造纸厂的工人，刚刚下夜班。疲劳和昼夜颠倒让工人们烦躁而兴奋。每个人都自带马口铁杯子，已经有人用杯沿敲打桌面。Eames赶快过去倒咖啡。Arthur等Eames给他指示，然后在杯子里加牛奶。Arthur尽量记住每个人的偏好，他讨厌Eames用眼神使唤自己。要是他偷了点炒鸡蛋吃掉，没准能成。可是现在每张面孔都模糊得像烤吐司。  
等每个杯子都装满了，嘈杂声不再又刺耳又虚浮。四下纷纷问候Eames和他的大个子兄弟。更多的人打听新来的“小伙子”，粗声大气地招呼Arthur，让他过来给自己看看。他们原来早知道Arthur是澳大利亚来的，还有罗尔沙斯法案。Arthur板起脸，假装听不见越来越不着边际的玩笑，拎着牛奶罐专心续杯。Eames半真半假地命令工人们安静，他擦过Arthur身边时，用手肘捅Arthur的肋骨。  
“他们只想跟新来的招待套近乎。”Eames说，然后拉着Arthur的手肘，他们回到厨房。  
食物和Arthur刚才见过的完全不一样。咸肉整齐地摆在盘子里，旁边配有金色的炒鸡蛋、褐色的吐司、深红色的果酱。Bane和John正在布置余下的空盘子。Eames没有歇着，他一次端起六盘，倒退着挤开门，回到餐厅。Arthur只能端四盘，这让他莫名恼火。Arthur在心里记下要找机会练习，又赶快回厨房端盘子。已经装盘的如果不赶快送到桌上，就要放凉了。Arthur调动全部精神，在伸长了腿休息的人群里穿梭。他非常确定有人故意抬起腿，要绊倒自己。如果在澳大利亚老家，那人的脚脖子要受到惨重打击。但这儿是美国，Arthur不断提醒自己绿卡、绿卡。  
不一会儿John也加入了，这表示厨房的锅空了。Arthur担心没剩下多少能吃的，或许他们得跳过早餐。Bane也提着重新装满的铁皮壶，开始续第二轮咖啡。看来这是例行公事。工人们看见他，就开始收拾自己的帽子、围巾，准备回家。他们照例抱怨第二轮淡得像尿，也顺从地喝光了，然后把空杯子塞进口袋。第一个人招呼离自己最近的人过去，Arthur走过去，等着。他接到一把汗津津的硬币。然后这个工人扣上帽子，按着桌椅撑起身体，慢悠悠地出门。其他人也如此这般。“他们”像出现时那么突然地消失了。  
Arthur看着被空盘子覆盖的桌椅板凳，不敢相信自己炒了那么多鸡蛋，还全被人吃了下去。Eames长长地吐了口气，倒在离他最近的椅子上。Arthur倒霉地站在他旁边，于是Eames在他大腿上轻快地拍了一巴掌。  
“绝妙！”Eames说，“他们是不是了不起？”  
Bane发出了点含混的声音，像是不情愿的赞同。他敲敲桌子，Arthur和John不明就里地看着他。Eames掏了一阵口袋，把收到的钱撒到桌上。John明白过来，也这样做了。Arthur在心里叹气，他敢说John根本没想着偷偷留下一点。Arthur摸着硬币，他不知道Eames有没有算账，工人是不是都是熟客。而他的脑子一点忙也不帮，只是不断地说自己饿了。Arthur也不得不把钱都拿出来。  
Bane厚实得吓人的巴掌划过桌子，把钱拢成一堆，然后分成差不多的六堆。他拨出两堆，说：“这归店面。”然后自己留了一份，给Eames一份，剩下的两份留着。John咧嘴微笑，抓过其中一堆。没人阻拦他，没人显得不痛快。Arthur惊讶地也收起自己的工钱。他摸到十美分背后的自由女神头像。John快活地搭上Arthur的肩膀，他们重新回到厨房里。  
前一天晚上见过的餐桌摆出来了。Bane从火炉上取下最后四片厚吐司。Eames从橱柜里拿出一大块奶酪， 切下四块，每一片吐司上摆了一块。还有跟吐司一起煨着的熏肉片，有巴掌那么大，薄得透明，边缘酥脆，内里的脂肪丝还是雪白的。John咽了下口水，他想说Bane切得真是漂亮，又怕Arthur瞪自己。Bane用尖刀把熏肉片挑进四个干净盘子，堆得满满的，拿起一个油乎乎的玻璃瓶，撒上一些粉末。John发现那不单单是胡椒和盐，还夹着他不认识的、气味辛辣的东方香料。John感到一点浪漫气息，他在报纸上见过布鲁克林，现在觉得自己闻到了。那儿有意大利人、印度人、中国人和阿拉伯人。  
“你们能喝茶吗？”Bane问。他的视线游移，但是强迫自己盯着Arthur。他还试着微笑呢。Arthur后颈的碎发全立起来了。饥饿和忙碌登时让位给更大的麻烦，Arthur担心他提起“不正经的婚约”。这是Arthur在二等舱里听到太多次的提法。  
“澳大利亚人也是打从英国流放过去的。”Arthur说，“我想总不见得中毒吧。”  
John担心地看看Arthur。Bane的嘴唇绷紧，伤疤微微跳动。Arthur有点后悔，可是管他的，麻烦已经惹了。他继续瞪着Bane。  
Eames笑了。他拿出两个新的马克杯，分给Arthur和John。  
“老天，我听上去还像英国人？”他故意卷起舌头，把R念得像呕吐，“真的？”  
John也笑了，在桌子底下用膝盖撞Arthur。  
“我在英国待了几年，就被糟蹋成这个样子。”Eames咂咂舌头，给每个人都倒了红茶。他拍拍Bane的肩膀，结结实实地按住，不在乎Bane明显别扭的表情。“这个好伙计，他去的是中东沙漠。在那儿长成个大男人。”  
“哪个国家？”John问。  
“英国人还没拿定主意。”Bane说。John听到Bane开口，转向他。Bane又垂下视线，叉了一大口熏肉送进嘴里。  
Arthur用拇指和食指捏起吐司，小口小口地吃，免得面包渣掉到身上。Eames想起一些剑桥公子哥儿，被自己骗了不少钱。Arthur忽然看向他，仿佛被Eames的视线打扰了似的。Eames指尖发麻，他觉得自己的耳朵天理难容地发热。于是Eames硬着头皮和Arthur对视，还眨眼。最终是Arthur先别过头。Eames给自己记了一分，然后再一次提醒自己，或许该鼓励Bane和Arthur热络一点，毕竟他们才算是“一对儿”。

 

  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03  
吃过早饭，还喝了三杯茶，也没见有客人上门。Eames摊在椅子里边，拖延着不肯喝完剩下的半杯。茶水都凉了。Bane也失去了那种震慑人心的效率感。他把自己从椅子里拔出来，慢悠悠地收拾盘子。Bane没有招呼别人，不过John很自觉地凑过去，帮他擦干洗好的盘子。Arthur也不得不去帮忙。等Arthur把最后一个盘子收进碗橱，他第二体面的衣服闻起来像鸡蛋炒培根。不过没关系，他现在有钱了。  
Arthur把桌椅摆整齐，听见厨房传来压低了的谈话。水槽堵了，有人粗手大脚地通。餐厅比Arthur前天晚上注意到的还要宽，也许是因为桌椅都横平竖直地待着。Arthur发现墙角还有两张台球桌，一台老虎机。黏糊糊的吧台边上有个报纸夹子，上边已经夹了今天最新的报纸，散发出油墨臭味。吧台边上还有一大桶锯木屑。这表示夜里还要招待喝酒的顾客。Arthur在心里叹了口气。坐卡车来的一路，他都在找公交车站，可是什么都没看见。这表示他们得搭便车，或者直接走到芝加哥。  
老虎机的声音吓了Arthur一跳。他看见John对结果耸耸肩。Arthur走过去，John不由自主地缩起肩膀。  
Arthur敲敲老虎机的彩漆外壳：“真的好使？”  
“Eames说每天都能挣几块钱。”John说，他又从口袋里拿出五分钱，搓了搓，拍进机器，然后使劲一拉手柄。老虎机再次咔咔作响，最后停在一个樱桃、一个7和一个汽车图案。这也没有打扰John的性质，他眼里闪着可爱的光，至少他还记得压低声音。  
“要是中了大奖，咱们就去纽约开店，卖三明治。”John说，“你看见我装盘了吗？飞快！以后会更棒。要是开不成店，有个手推车也行。在电车站、地铁站等上班的人。我打包，你看着摊子。咱们能赚大钱！”  
“要是他们让你把奖金拿走的话。”  
“老天，Arthur。”John用手肘戳了他一下，“我觉得他们是正经人。你看都没克扣小费。”  
Arthur哼了一声：“别把小费都花在老虎机里。我敢说他们放这玩意就是为了骗走傻瓜招待的钱。”  
“好主意，我早该想到。”Eames说。  
他对Arthur戒备的眼神毫不在意，一边走，一边掏灯芯绒外套上无数个口袋，最后在其中一个里边找出卡车钥匙。  
“我去送货，你们乖乖看家，嗯？别和Bane吵嘴。”Eames说。John使劲翻眼睛，这把Eames逗笑了。Eames总是为了些小破事傻笑，这让Arthur暗中恼火。  
“有人推销啤酒，就说咱们只跟老熟人进货。别闲聊，让Bane应付。”Eames还带着笑意，但是眼睛周围的线条变得严厉。他看看John，又看看Arthur。  
“好的。”John说，他觉得自己必须得认真地回答。Arthur也点点头。  
实际上，根本没人来。Arthur和John用扫帚把大厅刮了一遍又一遍，眼看着阳光占据的范围逐渐扩大，直到所有洗刷干净的地板都反着金光。Bane在屋子后边忙活，听上去像是木工活。Arthur透过后门缝隙张望，看见他在劈柴。Bane只穿着短袖内衣，汗水流进眼睛时才停一停。秋天总是比人们预料的短两个礼拜，Bane认为他已经落后了。他掀起衣襟，擦干净眼睛，重新捡起斧头。   
Arthur示意John替他留意，然后轻手轻脚地走出前门，到停卡车的地方查看。地面被轮胎压得坑坑洼洼，翻起的泥浆凝固成团。Arthur跪下右腿，发现地面黏糊糊的。他掰下一块碾碎，闻到腐败的甜味，有些地方还有成团的白色斑点。是糖浆和酵母粉，更靠北的山村有人专门熬糖，看来Eames是他们的销路。Arthur站起来，掸掉泥土。他听见汽车的声音从远处传来。  
John替Arthur盯了一会儿，觉得非常没意思。他想还不如直接去跟Bane说话，牵制他的注意力。Bane看起来很结实，他的短袖内衣都磨薄了，被汗水沾在皮肤上。法兰绒衬衫挂在旁边，宽得像蓝黄格子的旗帜。John稍稍推开门，想多看一点。这时他听到汽车的声音。  
Bane猛地直起身，他听到汽车的声音。Bane扔下斧子，扯过衬衫，匆忙穿好，大步冲向后门。他拽开门板，几乎撞上John。Bane仿佛听见咔哒一声，他有一秒钟忘了自己本来想干什么。Arthur撞开前门，冲进餐厅。  
“有辆车从芝加哥过来。”Arthur说。  
“是啊。”Bane说，抓住John的胳膊，把他拖到吧台后边。  
“嘿！”Arthur大声抗议。他看见Bane拿出一杆猎枪。  
Bane没理他，检查过枪膛，拿出子弹袋，连同猎枪一起拍到John手里。  
“要是不会用就给你哥。”Bane说。  
“澳大利亚人都是好猎手。”John说，抓紧猎枪。  
Bane笑了，用指尖碰碰他的脸。Arthur皱起眉头。Bane又转向Arthur，按着他的肩膀，把他推进厨房。Arthur从眼角打量John，后者对他点头，示意自己没问题。Bane刚掩上厨房门，铜铃响了。  
Murray，带着Campel，还有红头发Rusty加上臭脸O’Neil，外带Bane不认识的两个新面孔。Murray自顾自拉开椅子坐下，好像在自己家里似的。他的伙计们四下散开，站在窗口张望，摆弄台球，扳一扳老虎机。Murray又瘦又高，棕色的头发像火柴头在火柴杆上似的，整齐地抿成一个球，额前拧出一绺时髦的小波浪。要是有个小学老师曾经严格要求他的仪态，Murray会是个英俊体面的小伙子。Campel比他矮一点，还比他更黑、更壮实，穿得也更好：丝绸领带、钻石领带扣和六个金戒指。Campel知道自己穿得好，时时注意不抢到Murray前边。  
“造纸厂也给你们赚了钱了。”Murray说，朝John挤挤眼睛，“都买得起招待了。”  
“应付得来。”Bane说，“喝点什么？”  
Murray和Campel对视一眼，后者踢开一只，战起来，两手插在裤袋里，翻起眼睛瞪着Bane。John在一边看得窝火，他非常想摆弄一会儿藏在桌子底下的猎枪。  
“多谢，哥们儿。不过你了解我，谈生意的时候从来不喝酒。”Murray仰到椅背上，两只脚抬上桌，他皱起眉头，暗示地扫了一眼John，“方便说话吗？”  
“他是自己人。”Bane的表情没有动一下。他仍攥着皮大衣前襟，漠然地看着Murray：“所以你什么都不喝？”  
Rusty看看Bane和John，开始冲O’Neil挤眉弄眼。O’Neil不耐烦地推开他，紧盯着二层楼梯，提防Eames从楼上下来。  
“哦，我倒想问问你要不要来杯好啤酒呢。”Murray说，“一桶六块钱，怎么样？比上次的价低了一块！这可是看在你爸爸的份上，圣母在上，他可是条靠得住的硬汉。这一片儿都敬重他。”  
“Eames和我有自己的老熟人。不好的年景更不能轻易换掉。”Bane说，“而且我父亲死了。”  
Murray被干脆利落的“死”小小吓了一跳，他快速眨眼。Campel踏前一步，大衣口袋里凸起一个形状奇怪的东西。Bane看了John一眼，John漫不经心地点点头，并且保证其他人都看见自己的回应。  
“你要是条汉子，就从南欧佬手里抢回地盘。别来扒我们这些小户人家的裤子。”Bane说。这回不光Campel，另外四个男人也站起来，杀气腾腾地拧着肩膀，手插进衣襟或后腰。John从桌子底下拿出猎枪，轻轻放在吧台上边。他拱起背，伸懒腰似的把手肘架在猎枪上，下巴压着自己的手腕。O’Neil眯起眼睛，仔细打量他。  
Murray的眉毛高高挑起，同情地咂嘴：“哥们儿，对进口的人千万要小心。他们，哦，可不知道感激，会抹了你的脖子，然后卷钱跑路。他妈的，我早就不花那份冤枉钱了。”  
“我对城里卖出来的啤酒更小心。我们家不卖酒精兑的‘针啤’。”Bane说。  
Murray的嘴愤怒地咧开，但他又非得装出谈生意的笑容，这让Murray的表情很吓人，好像他的嘴和眉毛决定扯碎这张瘦长的脸。John直起身子，两手握住猎枪。  
这时，厨房里传来开关壁橱的声音，清脆而有节奏的咔-咔两声之后的漫长寂静让人想起芝加哥的抢手货：汤普森轻机枪，也叫打字机。  
“那是我哥哥。”John笑了笑，“不是我抱怨，但他有时候过于紧张。”  
Bane微微分开两只穿靴子的大脚，在地板上敲出闷响。他挺直肩背，一一看过Murray和他的伙计们：“所以你们当真什么都不喝？咖啡？”  
Campel盯着厨房门的缝隙，眼神恨不得能转个弯，看见里边有什么。Murray深吸了一口气，站得越来越直，最后几乎要反弓过去。  
“不了，城里还有事。替我问候Eames，还有那边的伙计。”Murray朝厨房偏偏头，然后压了下帽檐，走出门外。Rusty扔下一个夸张的凶恶眼神，和其他人一起离开。  
Murray和Campel的谈话声跟汽车发动机的噪音混在一起，听不真切。幸亏两样都越来越远，最后消失在林子里。Bane从鼻子里重重喷气，像头公牛。他拍拍厨房门，Arthur弹射似的冲出来，手里还拿着用来做出响声的刀叉。  
“你最好告诉我那不是唯一的武器。”Arthur说，嫌弃地指着猎枪。Bane从自己大衣里掏出一把老式左轮，Arthur伸手要接，他又把左轮收起来了。  
“那不是唯一的武器。”Bane说。  
Arthur的脸气得通红，眉毛皱成一团。Bane只是耸耸肩，走到吧台边，从John手里抽走了猎枪。  
“别记仇。红毛帮是送你们进美国的原因之一。”Bane说。John舍不得地攥着枪身，抬起眼睛看着Bane。Bane犹豫了一下，最后还是摇摇头，示意他离开吧台，然后把猎枪放回暗格。  
他竟然又跑去后院劈木柴！  
不断有车——卡车、轿车、加长林肯——经过门前的小公路，有些还停下来吃个便饭。便饭非常简单：煎香肠、油炸茄子、烤土豆抹黄油、啤酒。有些人抱怨Arthur的手艺不如原来的厨子，Arthur朝他们翻白眼。等桌椅的影子开始拉长，Bane扔下斧子，招呼John去厨房，只留Arthur一个人管餐厅。John刷干净大铁锅。Bane从窗外背阴的地方扛进来半扇生猪，潦草地剁碎，放到锅里煮。等猪肉泛白，Arthur也在饭厅骂人，他们撇去白沫，倒掉热水，一口气拆了两打豆子罐头炖猪肉。等下白班的工人蜂拥而至，肉也炖好了。John也被派去饭厅，因为厨房只剩下把面包锯成小块儿。跟早上的那一拨不可能是同一拨人，生理上不可能。但他们看起来同样疲惫、怒气冲冲、急躁又粗鲁，浑身散发出鞣酸气味。工人们就着肉汤，大口大口吞面包，喝水似的喝啤酒。据说这样能避免烫伤舌头和喉咙。他们吃完了也不走，聚在台球桌边，为几分钱争执不休，然后把赢来的钱送给老虎机。等最后几个人喝到大醉，被Bane半劝说、半威胁地赶回家，Eames也没回来。  
等Eames进门，天也黑透了。他看来也喝了酒，带着轻飘飘的笑意，脸颊泛红。他从口袋里掏出一卷钞票，从最外层剥出两块钱给Arthur，也剥了两块给John。Eames把剩下的同样混成三份，自己留一份，给Bane一份，还有一份给店面。  
“Murray来过没有？”Eames抓起给他留的猪肉馅饼，咬了一大口。厚实的饼皮吸光了他的口水，他张着嘴嚼。Arthur看不下去这样恶心的场面，给他倒了一杯啤酒。  
“谢谢，亲爱的。你多甜蜜啊。”Eames说，“现在告诉我，你在神奇的一天里看见了什么？”  
“Murray来过。没谈拢。”Bane说。  
Eames喝了一大口啤酒，把馅饼送进肚里，然后响亮地打嗝。“你把他赶走了，是吧？Bane，亲爱的Bane。我奇怪为什么没放枪。”Eames看看四壁，“老天，真的没放枪！”  
John不明就里地笑了几声，但是看见Bane脸色阴沉，就闭上了嘴。Bane那样盯着Eames，难为他还能继续吃喝。  
“我不跟Murray做生意。他卖‘针啤’。”Bane说，像个结案陈词。  
“我明白。”Eames叹了口气，放下杯子。他搓着下巴，面包渣从胡茬掉到衣服上，他也不想着掸掉。“但是老爸留的遗产可不都那么容易脱手，兄弟。西西里人差不多在城里站稳脚跟了，咱们迟早得选一边。”  
“我以为咱的房子跨着交界线。”  
“那表示两边一起开枪。”  
Bane不说话了，低头看着Eames，嘴唇抿紧，伤疤都显得发白。Eames和他对视良久，肩膀丧气地垂下：“Bane，别告诉我你打算再跑到阿拉伯去。”  
“为什么这么问。”  
“你当年就是一副这样的表情。第二天我睁开眼你就跑了。”Eames及时咬紧牙齿，没把剩下的话说出来。他勉强笑了笑，“看在老天份上，三个人可没法炒那么多鸡蛋。”  
“我不搀和黑帮的事。”Bane说。John简直要笑出声：他听着像个大男孩。  
“听着……”Eames疲惫地捏着鼻梁，摇摇头，“老天，我们换个时间说这个吧。今天谁拿猎枪？”  
John试探着举起手。Eames惊讶地打量他：“干得好啊，小伙子。”  
Eames在衣襟上擦干净手，拍拍John，然后开始收拾桌子。从Bane恼火的表情来看，这表示谈话到此为止。  
等Arthur和John躺下，才刚刚十二点钟。  
“芝加哥这会儿还热闹呢。”Arthur说。  
John含糊地哼了一声。阁楼外的风声像暴雨，树叶瑟瑟发抖，阁楼危险地悲鸣。他仰面躺着，想芝加哥。有更多灯光吧？还有更多高楼？John想起Bane今天劈了那么多木柴。那是给四个人预备的。铁皮绵羊钟平静地滴答响。  
“黑帮要在这儿开战。”Arthur继续说，尽管John没回答。“来的路上我看明白了，这家餐馆正好在主路边上。向南去纽约，向北去芝加哥，都会路过。林子里又都是私酒作坊。活见鬼的，John，还有Bane非要给自己找麻烦！”  
“我觉得他挺硬气的。”John说。  
Arthur恼火地摇头：“总之，做好准备。要是真的打起来，咱们宁可不要绿卡也得逃走。”  
“Arthur，我只想……我只想凭本事挣钱，养活自己。”John翻身背对着他，“老天，这是有多难？”  
“很难，宝贝。”Arthur哼了一声，可他的声音没有多么粗鲁。他轻声叹气，还想说点什么。但是John从他的单人床上弹起来，飞扑向Arthur。John落在床上时顺手掀起被子，卷住Arthur滚到地上。一声巨响和他们同时落地，接着是长长的撕裂声。木板折断，生锈的铁钉子被吱吱嘎嘎地扯出来。还有玻璃散落满地。灰尘呛得他们俩睁不开眼睛。等Arthur抹掉眼泪，他看见房间另一端被整个撕开了。一根有女人腰那么粗的树杈捅穿了天花板，连带撕开了墙壁。树杈绽裂的惨白缺口散发着煤油的味道，树皮烧焦了。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“操。哦，真是——操。”Eames在被撕开的阁楼房间大步转圈。风雨灯跟着他摇晃，光线颤抖不已。  
“操。”Eames说。  
“我懂，亲爱的。”Arthur哼了一声。  
杨树老得要烂了。屋里不光有折断的树杈，还有一窝虫。潮湿腐败的木头酸味充满房间。Bane只要一活动，脚底下就传来咯吱咯吱的声音。他扳了一下屋顶垂下来的碎木头，掉下来一大块干沥青。四个人里，只有Bane穿着睡衣和拖鞋，其他人或多或少套了件外出的衣服。但也只有Bane没露出要冻掉屁股的模样。  
“夏天做防水的沥青还有存货，但是木头和钉子得另买。”Bane说。  
“那就得去更北边的林场。不到十立方，他们不给送。”Eames长长地叹气。他蹲下仔细检查木头的断口，用风雨灯从头照到尾。  
“你看，断口在这个位置。”Eames用空着的手比划树干的大概形状，“炸弹从这边——”他从树杈斜上方果断地一划，John忍不住发抖。这表示目标本来是他们的房间，大风把炸弹吹到了树上。Eames左手支着膝盖，把自己的身体缓缓撑起来。另外三个人的视线跟着他。  
“听着。”Eames闭上嘴，考虑了一下，仍然把话说完，“我们得分享房间。John跟我，Arthur跟Bane。”  
“可以睡大堂。”Arthur飞快地打断他，“有台球桌。”  
“太冷了。”Eames说。他好像满嘴酸味似的皱起鼻子。  
“为什么不是你们俩住一间，腾出另一间给我们？”John问。  
Bane转过头。不光是John，Arthur也几乎被他的脸色吓退了一步。  
“你们不知道该留意什么。”Bane说。

John看着摆在Eames床头柜上的绵羊闹钟，等秒针就位。Eames比平时早起了一个钟头，他说要去林区找便宜的木料。John猜想他只是和自己一样，觉得万分别扭。不过，Eames走了之后，John可以自己躺着，伸展绷了整夜的四肢，他可以假装没察觉到。Eames或许更难过，他比John强壮，却也只占了床边窄窄一条空间。  
John眨眨眼睛，命令自己清醒。赖在被窝里的时间还剩八秒。七秒。六秒。  
还差一秒钟，John飞快地掀开被子，拍下闹钟。他尽可能快地脱光睡衣，让自己习惯暴露在冷空气里的感觉，这样再下楼就不会过于痛苦。洗脸刷牙都要比先前快了，因为现在只有三个人，却还要干四个人的活儿。  
刷完了最后一个盘子，John拖着腿爬上楼，带着一身油腻腻的味道倒向空床板。被褥都收起来了，他们的行李也各自分进楼下两间房。John仰面躺着，蜷起腿，摇晃膝盖。他感到一丝悲伤，这间小房子好不容易被Arthur和他的体温焐热，现在却又像个被搬空的码头仓库——除了一根他妈的树杈，占满了大半个房间。John忽然想起，不知道Arthur怎么样，Bane比Eames还宽。  
房门被强行撞开。John吓得蹦起来，双手握拳，从眼角四下找能用作武器的东西。过了好一会儿，John才意识到撞门进来的是Bane，而且他也被自己吓了一跳。  
经过潮气浸泡，门框歪扭成意大利蝴蝶面似的。Bane小心翼翼地又撞了一下，才成功进门。他右手提着木工工具箱，左边肩膀挂了一卷浸过油的麻绳，还扛了几根长木板。Bane慢悠悠地进屋，奇迹般地没有磕碰墙壁，甚至都没有笨拙的样子。John想起马戏团里的大象。  
进了屋，Bane刻意背过身，低头摆弄工具，对打结的麻绳怒目而视：“你那样躺着会被潮气泡透。”  
“我穿了厚外套。”John试探着回答。他有点怀疑Bane批评的是钉子。  
Bane低声咕哝了一长串话，John只听懂了“你瘦得像个哈比比”。  
John坐直，抱起胳膊：“哈比比是什么？”  
Bane的肩膀明显地僵硬了。他拨弄着盒子里的锤子、合页、螺母、垫片和不同尺寸的长短钉子，然后转过脸，匆忙地比了个形状：“是很小的鸟类的意思。大概这么大。”  
John非常不高兴地清嗓子。他觉得自己听到Bane在笑，但是铁零件相互碰撞的声音太大了。  
“会木工活儿吗？”Bane问。  
“你开玩笑？”John跳下床，蹦到Bane旁边，饶有兴致地打量绳子，拿起一块木板，眯起眼睛检查边线。  
“今天只拉几条线做加固，免得这间倒霉房间塌到我头上。”Bane说完，解开麻绳卷，抽出绳头。John帮他两手互换，扯出长度合适的绳子，然后在树杈上缠了几圈，拉紧，绳子自然成了个水手常用的拖曳结，紧紧箍在树杈上。Bane把空着的绳头扔过主梁，两脚站稳，双臂上的肌肉鼓胀，把法兰绒衬衫袖子撑得满满当当。他再一使劲，刺耳的摩擦声之后，树杈从墙上的缺口飞下楼。Bane和John一起欢呼。Arthur在大厅骂人，跟又湿又冷的秋风一起灌进屋。  
拖拽麻绳的柔和摩擦声、一串轻敲紧跟着一声重敲、木板磕碰的细微声响还有偶尔冒出来的诅咒，阁楼里只有这些声音。John暗中松了口气，他觉得终于找到了合适的节奏，用来和Bane对话。

Arthur听着楼上传来的敲打声，好像每一声都敲在他神经上。他已经把Bane的卧室翻了一遍，没找到房产证也没找到钱。Eames虽然一早就出门了，可是随时会回来。Arthur想劝John去找，但是。Arthur捏住两眼间的鼻梁，狠狠叹气。John看上去不错，Eames没有为难他。也许就像Bane一直躲着自己。坦白说，看到Bane艰难地缩进他认为“礼貌”的狭小空间，Arthur有种阴郁的满足感。他瞪着老虎机，想着要今天冒险下手，还是要坚持等绿卡。  
他的思路总卡在某个节点，末了Arthur恼火地吐了口气，从口袋角落挖出一个硬币拍进老虎机，狠狠扳动手柄。清脆又刻意的机械声盖过楼上的嘈杂，Arthur放松了些。他正要转身继续打扫，旋转的图案咔地停在三个骰子上。生了锈的抽屉咯吱咯吱弹开，硬币喷了满地。  
Arthur大声骂了一句，手忙脚乱地收拢硬币。另一双手忽然伸过来，帮他把硬币拢成一堆。Arthur为了不显出心虚，又骂了一句。  
“恭喜。”Eames说。他潦草地抓起硬币，放进Arthur的口袋。  
“那差不多有五块钱。”Eames说。  
“真的？我下半辈子可以花天酒地了。”Arthur说。  
Eames笑了。他用指头弹开地板上的大块面包渣，顺势坐在地上，伸直两腿。Arthur有种被困住的错觉。他索性也席地而坐，左腿支起来，挡在Eames和自己之间。差不多五块钱的硬币在他口袋里沉甸甸地坠着。  
“你和Bane好像处不来。”Eames说。  
Arthur干巴巴地笑了一声。Eames牙疼似的咧嘴。  
“Bane是个内向的人，你得对他有耐心。”Eames说，好像没看见Arthur震惊的表情。  
“老天，你疯了。”Arthur打着冷颤跳起来。地板的冷气正渗透他的呢子长裤。Eames又把他拽回原位。  
“他真的是。呃，他小时候。”Eames耸耸肩，朝楼上扫了一眼，比比自己的嘴唇，压低嗓门，“后来他去阿拉伯做了几年外贸——”  
“悍匪。”Arthur指出。  
“你没证据。”  
“你有？”  
“听着。”Eames盘腿坐直，扳着Arthur的肩膀让他转向自己，“契约只是个劳动合同——”他竖起食指，打断Arthur讽刺的大笑，“但我真心实意想要拿你们俩当做家人。”  
“要是真心实意有用，我压根不用跑到美国。”Arthur打开Eames的手，“你到底需要我做什么？”  
“我需要能够信任你。”Eames说。  
Arthur尽力掩饰自己的震惊，然而Eames从内袋掏出一个缠得严严实实的纸包，他愣了足有一秒才接过来。Arthur攥紧五指又松开，牛皮纸地下显出手枪的形状。Arthur掂了掂重量。  
“没子弹？”Arthur问。  
Eames拿出另一个纸包 在他面前摇晃，故意让Arthur听到金属碰撞的声音  
“老天爷。”Arthur狠狠翻起眼睛，抢过子弹。他把子弹一一装进格洛克，机械部件的声音好像在轻抚他的背。要是Eames不在，Arthur就要满足地哼哼。他肩上忽然一沉，是Eames的胳膊。Arthur全身的肌肉都绷紧了。Eames把Arthur拉近，他的体温透过马甲和衬衫传来。  
“要记得你们俩的绿卡还没到。”Eames说。  
某些滚烫的、带刺的东西从Arthur耳廓擦过。他不确定这种感觉来自Eames脏兮兮的下巴或者仅仅因为他见鬼的威胁。下一秒，Eames也被自己吓着了似的，大笑着跳起来，拉着Arthur的胳膊，让他也站直。 

晚些时候更冷了。冷气瀑布似的从顶楼淌下来。他们送走了最后一批人，Eames让Arthur和John别管地板，到大厅里坐下。然后他拿出四个搪瓷杯子，给每个人倒了约摸三指高的伏特加。有个叫做“早该知道”的声音在Arthur脑子里回荡。西西里人和爱尔兰帮死了不少人，他们正在找个足够中立的地方和谈。Eames同意他们到自己店里谈。不，他请这伙人到自己店里谈。  
“这也是我的店。”Bane攥紧他的搪瓷杯子，好像能像掐死一只虫子似的掐死它，“让那些脏兮兮的脚丫子别踩到我这半边店面。”  
“那么亲爱的弟弟，你要哪一半？”Eames根本没看Bane，大口喝自己那杯。  
“底下那一半。”  
“看来我得修条新楼梯。”Eames冲John笑笑，“据说你会做木工活儿？”  
“你和西西里的猪油球站到一起了！”Bane把搪瓷杯掼在桌上，酒溅出来一片，朝桌边流淌。Arthur厌恶地皱眉，移开腿，免得弄脏自己的鞋。  
“这是唯一的办法。”Eames脸色阴沉，他深深吸气又吐出来，“冬天眼看就要到了，屋顶上还有个他妈的窟窿——”  
“快要补好了。”John打断他， “我和Bane已经把碎片都清掉，只等新木材了。”  
“意思是说，你们俩把窟窿掏得更大。真棒。”Eames咧嘴微笑，看上去像在展示獠牙，“没有木料，没有沥青和油漆，废纸也没有。除非我乐意出三倍价钱，再想出个瞒得过眼线的办法。”  
John无意识地摸摸马甲内袋。就像Arthur嘱咐的，他从来不敢让金怀表离身。John吞了下口水，安静地把手放回膝盖。Arthur移开视线，重新研究自己的杯子，好像那是多么重要的事情。  
“我们到了选一边的时候。”Eames平静地说。  
Bane两手抓住衣襟，像是在品尝舌头上的词。然后他走到桌边，两手按着桌面，朝Eames俯下身。紫红色的伤疤在灯光下微微跳动，好像藏在里边的血又要流出来了。  
“父亲已经死了。”Bane说，“而且在那之前很久世道就变了！你害怕？下去找老头子讨教吧，别给活人添麻烦。”  
Eames直直看着Bane，他从裤子口袋里掏出一张名片，拍在桌上。乳白色的硬纸卡表面有天然纤维的纹理，然而平顺柔滑。油印字迹被灯光映出金色，原来油墨里掺了金粉。Bane的眉头皱得更紧。因为名字不是Giovanni Ginno，快乐的、靠得住的西西里大肚汉，他算作Eames和Bane父亲那一辈。金光灿灿的名字属于Ricci。他从小就给Ginno跑腿，所有人都认得Ricci，不过没多少人知道他竟然有名片。  
“你一整天都在哪里？阁楼？”Eames冷笑一声，“我在门廊擦鞋垫底下发现的。你知道，就是他们通常放汽车炸弹的地方。”  
微弱的灯光几乎全被挡住了，Eames的眼睛被两旁漏下来的灯光照得像玻璃。Bane在他的瞪视下别过头。Bane看上去甚至矮了一截。  
“Ricci在大厅里开他的和平会谈，了结了Murray的破事。然后照常营业。”Eames说。  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur故意慢慢刷牙，尽量减少和Bane挤在同一间房里的时间。Eames好歹弄来几块油毡堵了窟窿。可是按照往年的物候，第一场雪眼看就要到了。二层的盥洗室窗子关不严，Arthur总觉得漏风，他从趾头到脚脖子都冻得冰凉。  
木板门吱呀一声打开，Arthur不由得瑟缩。他抬起头，从镜子里对上John的视线。John猛地别过头，耳尖红了一片。他嘟囔了几句，正要退出去，被Arthur一把拽进盥洗室。  
“你找到了吗？”Arthur低声问。  
“老天呐。”John仍是低着头，甩开Arthur，“你刷完牙就赶快出去。”  
“Eames每天比你早起半个小时，你总该有点线索了吧。”Arthur从牙缝里嘶声说，“那个他妈的和平会谈不可能有好结果，今晚是最后一个机会！”  
“要是Eames房里也没有怎么办？要是他们把钱都放在银行保险箱怎么办？”John还想挣脱，Arthur恼火地把他推到墙边。  
“那就见什么拿什么！”Arthur说。  
“我不要！我想等着绿卡到手，然后念个函授学位。”  
Arthur瞪大眼睛：“我真他妈的不知道你是不是认真的，还打算跟他们同生共死吗？”  
“为什么不？他们没有对不起我。”John的下巴绷紧了，“而且你也收下了Eames的枪。”  
Arthur的眼神一闪。John趁机推开他，拉开木板门，朝外边偏偏头。Arthur阴着脸最后瞪了他一眼，离开盥洗室，朝Bane给他剩下的窄窄一条床板走去。

早上那一拨工人绝对听到了风声，磨磨蹭蹭不肯回家，随便逮住一个就笨拙地打探消息。Arthur咬牙咬得脸都麻了。好不容易打发掉工人，还要把桌子摆开。一张大圆桌从待劈的木柴堆里掏出来，摆进大厅。还要用老虎机、台球桌挡在四周，以免藏在树林里的枪手打死任何人。邮差来过，抬头探脑，四下打量，他没带来绿卡。虽然本就没有多少机会，Arthur仍然感到失望。绿卡还没到，Ginno和Murray已经来了。  
Ginno和Murray各自占了圆桌的一般。Ricci自然而然地在Ginno左手边落座。他们都要求喝啤酒，所以Arthur得在吧台后边守着，等双方的保镖把喝空的杯子送来。那可真是很多杯子，而且双方都不许John动手。于是唯一一个招待倚在吧台边，和Arthur一起发呆。西西里人的保镖只拿西西里人的杯子，爱尔兰人也一样。如果Arthur不必时时挂念别在腰带上，枪口指着两腿之间的格洛克，满屋子川流不息的壮汉会把他逗笑的。  
Campell仰在一张椅子上，两腿叉开，一条胳膊还搭着椅背，另一只手抱在胸前，被衣襟掩着。O’Neil照常阴着脸，被不断冒出来的空杯子支使。Rusty和另外几个保镖站在更远的地方。每个人都像雕刻出来似的紧盯住圆桌，只有Rusty坐立不安，频频斜过眼睛看守在外边的司机们。DeDe让他紧张得要命。DeDe是Ginno带来的保镖，他哥哥也叫这个外号。自从前一个DeDe被仇家在市场上扎死，他就继承了外号和好勇斗狠的名声，还有大得吓人的罗马式鼻子。相形之下，Vincent看上去更可亲。他只是瘦得要命，瘦得脸上的皮肤都从骨头上滑下来，在眼皮和脸颊坠着。他时不时艰难地抬起眼皮，漫无目的然而阴郁地检查Eames和Bane在哪里。Eames一直坐在楼梯上，Bane两手拉着大衣前襟，站在厨房门口。他们俩没什么可做的，但是双方都不允许有人闲逛，他们只好也待在大厅。  
在Arthur看来，会谈进行得非常顺利。他不断倒啤酒，Ginno和Murray弹了满地烟灰，总是大笑。他们拍打对方的肩膀，提起几乎成功的暗杀，再次大笑，扭头朝地板狠狠啐一口痰。Ricci偶尔开口，像挠狗耳朵似的挠一挠可能会冷场的谈话。其他人的插话总是没他那么恰到好处，有时甚至还需要Ricci补个救场。不过，大体说来，顺利。  
醉意让他们说话的嗓门越来越大，握手的劲道也一样。Arthur忍住一个哈欠。他看看John，发现他在两只脚上移动重心，无意识地拨弄怀表链，好像已经站着睡着了。Arthur在心里翻眼睛。他也想站着睡着，然而有些东西刺着他的意识，就像鞋里的芥末籽。  
又一轮大笑，声音刺耳。Arthur看看Eames，后者疲惫地对他咧嘴。  
笑声的源头是Ginno告诉Murray，上礼拜一他们在Murray的码头仓库放了十磅炸药。Murray乐不可支，从椅子上掉转身，对Campell说：“嘿，说说咱们怎么处理的。”  
Campell回他一个懒洋洋的耸肩。Murray还不满足，狠狠扇了一把Campell的膝盖。这回Campell带着忍耐的表情缩回腿，勉强露出半个笑容：“卖了。”  
Rusty立刻哈哈大笑，好像装他的木头盒子被打开，他必须跳出来弄出一点声音。  
“赚了二十五块钱。”Rusty响亮地补充。双方的保镖都笑起来，冷场的可能像芥末籽似的也刺着他们。Arthur感觉更加不妙，他很想喝一口啤酒。  
Ginno擦着笑出来的眼泪，拍打着肚子，想找出更好笑的压他一头。Ricci扯扯衣襟，欠着身站起来。  
“先生们，原谅我。”Ricci做了个手势。也许是个内部笑话，Ginno翻起白眼，宽厚又不以为然地从鼻子里哼哼。Campell登时警觉起来，右手伸进衣襟。其他保镖也飞快地把惯用手伸到藏了枪的地方。  
Ginno挥挥手，示意双方都冷静。他转向Ricci，摊开两手，肩膀俏皮地上下一颠：“孩子，你看，跟长辈必须得说明白。”  
Ricci的脸颊神经质地抽动了一下，随后他很快偏了偏头，露出一丝厚颜的得意：“我去撒尿，先生们。放心，我一贯对得够准。”  
Campell挑起眉毛，和O’Neil交换了个讥诮的斜视：“幸好，现在有新疗法。不用——”他做了个用注射器打针的手势，含义隐晦地指向裆部。Ricci宽宏大量地笑了，笑声带着黏糊糊的痰音。他做势要打Campell一拳，后者却没有装出要躲的样子，反而还要迎上去。Ricci的拳头中途转了向，在Campell胳膊上拍了拍。他朝Bane挑起下巴：“伙计，你们家的茅房在哪儿？楼上？”  
“后门外边。”John忽然开口，声音尖锐。Arthur皱起眉头，John没理他，还是盯紧了Ricci。  
“从厨房后门出去，什么地方都随你。”John说，“行行好使点劲，别滴在台阶上。”  
Ricci摇摇头，好像总统看见给自己献花的童子军正在流鼻涕。不等他再说点圆场的话，Bane一把拉开厨房门，后背抵着门板，直到看见Ricci什么都没碰，出了侧门才闪身。  
“别忙，让门开着。”Campell说。于是Bane仍旧扶着厨房门板，不过Ricci反手带上了侧门的破门板。这是紧邻着室外的墙，里边热外边冷，每年必结霜。门板早已变形，Ricci不知道诀窍，关了两次还没关上。Eames坐直身子，朝缓缓打开的缝隙张望。  
Ricci没在他家的台阶上拉开裤子就撒尿。Ricci走下台阶，甚至还多走了几步——  
Eames纵身跳起来，张开嘴。他的话被枪声盖住了，又好像他嘴里发出的就是轻机枪打穿墙壁和木板的声音。  
Arthur当即拽着John闪到柜台后边，自己拿着格洛克，猎枪塞给John。DeDe比他俩更快，从腋下的枪套拔出左轮，向门口转身。他打了两发，一连串机枪子弹透过胸口把他钉到桌上。Murray拨翻桌子挡住自己，Ginno被他堵在桌子另一边。然而子弹泼水一样打进大厅，木屑横飞，他们俩都被打透了。  
这是Arthur看见的最后一个场面。他听到汽车引擎发动起来，机枪子弹转向。柜台后边的酒柜被扫了。碎玻璃混合着酒瀑布一样流淌。  
“Eames！”Arthur大喊，“Eames！”  
机枪还在响，有人送了一份又长又重要的文件给这位打字员。Arthur咬紧牙关，钻到柜台底下，和John一起用力推着胡桃木台子。多年没移动过的木头台子和地板狠狠摩擦，透过枪声竟还能听见。John敢说他们从地板上刨出一长条陈年污垢。不过，最终他们俩成功把柜台推倒窗子附近。John贴着墙壁半跪，从窗缝递出枪管，连发两枪。机枪停了，紧接着是车轮在泥土地笨拙地转向，还有西西里土话高声咒骂的声音。  
Arthur喘了口气，没有听到枪声，才用膝盖和手肘从柜台后边爬出来。他虚扣扳机，小心地伏在地上，因为还有人在屋里活动。他不想知道那是谁。  
满地都是血。还有毫无生气的身体摊在桌椅之间。死人和活人看上去完全不一样，Arthur一时没办法把他们活着时用的名字一一对应到尸体上。只有Ginno坐着，这也全靠Murray的尸体在另一边顶住桌子。  
“Bane在哪儿？还有Eames？”John也想挤过来，Arthur用手肘把他推回柜台后边。Arthur撑起手肘，向外张望，看到Campell的两只靴子，他的腿拧在一起。看来他正要扑倒Murray身边，上半身被子弹打得拧了半圈。Arthur还是没看到其他人。  
一张椅子飞开，Arthur登时趴下 。  
O’Neil嚎叫着蹦起来，嘴里喷着带血的唾沫。  
“闭嘴，蠢货！”Arthur喊回去，“枪手还没走！”  
枪手果然还没走。前门被踢开，Arthur情急之下只看到两条枪管，反着阳光，白得刺眼。他本能地开枪然后跃起，在血和酒和碎玻璃里边朝墙角爬。还有其他手枪尖锐的哨音回应。Arthur抱住头，等机枪回应。  
机枪咔咔响，子弹闷闷地钻进人体，随后陷入被酒和血泡湿了的地板。几声之后，机枪就哑了。枪手气急败坏地咒骂，扔掉空子弹盘。Arthur听出了家里另外一把手枪的声音，John的猎枪沉闷的轰响。枪手跑向汽车，喊着里边的人换子弹盘。Eames——Arthur看他该死的爪子就知道——攥住Arthur的大臂，拖着他跑到正门旁边，对汽车和车上的人开枪。在他们背后。传来Bane又惊又怒的叫骂，John让Bane躲开。大厅另一边传来木片撕裂的声音。O’Neil扯开残损的窗框，硬是挤了出去。他跌跌撞撞跑向林子，枪手也看见了，立刻调转车头，要冲向树丛，最后转向小路。  
终于，汽车的声音消失在树木遮挡的小路后边。Arthur长长吐了一口气，跌坐在地板上。Eames和他一样疲惫地坐下，伸直两条腿，倚着满是弹孔的门板。四下安静得好像他们能就这样一直坐着。Bane向窗外张望又回过头，拖着沉重的靴子在大厅踱步，漫无目的地摆一摆桌子，扶正椅子。John把着柜台边缘，站起来，愣愣地看着大厅。  
Vincent长大嘴，仰面朝天。他的半个脑袋被削掉了，散发出油腻腻的腥气。他忽然动了一下，John吓得立刻调转枪口。DeDe推开Vincent的尸体，从底下爬出来。他还活着。一连串子弹打烂了他的腹腔和肺，他口鼻处全是血沫。不过他还活着。  
DeDe从喉咙深处挤出声音，听上去像是“米克”。Eames平静地看看他，说：“爱尔兰人都死了。”  
随后DeDe像是吐出了最后一丝灵魂似的，整个人缩小了一圈。他还在呼吸，裸露的伤口时而抽动一下。Eames跪下一条腿，抽出手帕，从Vincent手里抽出他的贝雷塔，抵住DeDe的太阳穴，打死了他。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

探长响亮地嚼着口香糖，嘴里发出糖类和烟草混合的酸味。他把两根拇指卡进肚皮和腰带之间的空隙，把嚼成渣子的口香糖啐到地上。他在仍然明亮的午后光线里眯起眼睛，细细打量被属下抬出来的尸体。Arthur站到探长边上，跟他一起看。他刚刚帮着其他警察抬尸体，围裙沾了血。  
“店里的人都好？”探长问。  
“还好。”Arthur看看警戒线外边。Bane正粗着嗓子喊叫，把记者往外推。饶是如此，还有个特别矮小的从Bane胳膊底下钻过来，朝Ginno手里塞了一张黑桃A，然后狂拍不已。一个颧骨红得好像晒伤的警官闷不吭声地跑过来，抽了他一耳光，抽走黑桃A撕成两半。  
“没看见你弟弟。”探长说。  
“他年纪还小，不太受得了这些。”  
“唔。”探长抽出烟盒，抖出两根烟，递给Arthur一根，自己咬住另一根。他拍遍全身没找到火柴，Arthur从围裙兜里找到了。探长凑过来，拢住火苗，和Arthur一起点烟。Arthur甩灭火柴，扔进泥地，碾了几下，鞋底带起一大块血糊成的泥巴。  
“怎么打起来的？”探长问。  
“不知道。”Arthur耸耸肩，“本来谈得好好的，我在柜台后边打啤酒。突然就有人放枪。”  
探长等着下一句，Arthur打断话头，把视线转回餐馆。他被阳光照得眯起眼睛。前院地面全是反光刺眼的弹壳。  
“子弹打从哪儿来？”  
“外边。”Arthur说，朝被打得粉碎的门廊挥手。  
“据说Ricci提早走了。”  
“我不知道谁是Ricci。我是新来的。”  
“意裔。大约这么高，宽下巴，右眼不太好。”探长比划着，Arthur仍然只是耸耸肩。  
“Eames肯定认识，他谁都认识。”探长伸长肥厚的脖子四下张望，“Eames哪儿去了？”  
“买木料。”Arthur朝阁楼的窟窿挑下巴。  
“带着你兄弟？”  
“当然。不到十立方，锯木厂不给送。”Arthur示意Bane，“这边要是匀得出人手，他也要过去。”  
探长仔细研究Arthur的神情：“店里总得有点防身的计，伙计。你们撞了大运才没全给打死。”  
“开玩笑？我们只有一把老双筒，他们有轻机枪！”Arthur恼火地翻眼睛，“探长，我们纳税了。”  
探长撇了下嘴，恋恋不舍地把湿漉漉的烟头吐到地上，用鞋尖碾碎：“我听说附近的锯木厂、造纸厂有其他打算。”  
“或许，可我怎么知道。”Arthur也吐掉烟头，一脚踩灭，“我是新来的。绿卡还没到手呢。”  
他们没再聊别的，只是各自又点了根烟。等探员们收工，Arthur押着Bane跟他们一一握手告别。Bane替警车轰走记者，硬挤出一条路。警车费劲地掉过头，缓慢加速驶离。记者也跟着跑，在车外蹦跳，试图多拍几张尸体。等最后几个飞快地补拍现场，消失在林间小路，只剩满地灯泡碎片，还有腥气扑鼻的泥土。  
Arthur叹了口气，看看Bane：“现在怎么办？”  
“从头办。”Bane说。他拿起一根撬棍，开始掀地板。  
Arthur难以置信地看他真的打算就此开始清洗，他低声骂了一句，径直从Bane身边走过去，把自己关在二楼的盥洗室，借着冷水开始洗掉身上的血块和玻璃渣子。等他把衣服也洗好、晾到后院，又去厨房煮了壶咖啡。他忍着烫舌头，喝了一口。然后端起另一杯走回大厅。Arthur踩过被子弹和撬棍凿得七零八落的地板，踱到Bane身边，碰碰他的肩膀。Bane沉默地站直，端详Arthur和他手里的杯子，随后，他在喉咙里咕哝一声，接过杯子，抿了一口。他们各自倚着一张尚还完好的家具，慢慢地喝自己的咖啡。前院突然出现卡车引擎声，引得Arthur全身上下发抖。Bane朝他摆手，因为那是Eames和John终于回来了。  
Eames急不可耐地端起咖啡，沿着杯子边沿响亮地吸到嘴里。John两手捧着杯子，盯着旋转的泡沫出神。  
“还要来点牛奶吗？”Arthur问。  
“不用了。”John好像才醒过来，“我猜……咱们该从现在开始节省一点。”  
Eames干涩地大笑，被咖啡烫了似的。  
“Ricci在哪儿？”Bane问。  
Eames摇摇头，继续吸他的咖啡。  
“Rusty和O’Neil？”Bane继续问。  
“也没有影子。”Eames说，“好消息，只有O’Neil一个受伤。”

他们没再提起这件事。直到第二天早上，John照常起来，愣愣地坐在床边，才意识到今天没法开张了。Eames已经穿好衣服，站在窗边。John看着他的背影，不知道该不该去问他。敲门声把他俩都吓了一跳，Bane在外边，而且他听起来愉快得可怕。  
“赶快起床，伙计。否则就迎不上工人啦！”  
Bane决定做好三明治，开车带着热咖啡，直接送到造纸厂。就像棒球比赛外边的热狗车。Arthur凶狠地瞪了John一眼，John觉得委屈：他真的没跟Bane提过这个主意。  
“卡车装满吃的和钱，在林子里乱转。”Arthur一边说，一边飞快地切酸黄瓜片，“真是好主意。”  
“游荡贩子很常见。”Eames说，但他听上去也相当犹豫。他已经把吐司切片，在流理台上码成长串，又去看John的培根弄得怎么样。Bane在煎锅里翻炒鸡蛋和熏肉香肠碎片，他看看Arthur和Eames，没有开口。  
“那是卖书的！”Arthur提高嗓门，“谁用得上旧书啊？！”  
“这可说不准，亲爱的。他们毕竟也卖万年历和《圣经》。”Eames冲他挤眼睛。  
Arthur把厨刀楔进菜板边缘。John缩起肩膀，专心切培根里边藏的筋。Bane扭过头看了看，把锅从火上拿下来。他好像没感觉到似的，一手就端起填得满满当当的十二英寸铸铁煎锅，用锅铲舀起煎蛋，掼到吐司片上边。他用手肘捅John，让John跟着自己赶快码培根片。  
“要我提醒你上一个好主意的结果吗？”Arthur指向厨房门外。变形的木板缝隙朝里透着冷气，外边一丝声音都没有。Bane重重放下煎锅，转身正面对着Arthur。他看上去高了一大截，嘴唇上的伤疤绷紧，蜈蚣似的跳动。Arthur朝他迈了一步，抱起胳膊。  
“你们还要砸更多东西吗？”Eames叹气，从Arthur的案板上抓来酸黄瓜，把三明治做好，又用旧报纸分别包起来。  
“听着，Arthur有道理。”Eames抬起手，阻止Bane反驳，“Ricci利用咱们做陷阱，可是旁人不知道。现在恐怕两边都等着报复，尤其是爱尔兰人。在院子外边搭摊子，告诉工人们最近不开张了。然后，唔，存款还剩多少？”  
“不够。”Bane说。  
“那就去银行借。”Eames捏住两眼之间的鼻梁，“我很抱歉事情变成这样。但是至少没有自己人给打死。”  
“马上就是了。”Bane说。  
Eames猛然抬起头，暴怒在他脸上一闪而过。Arthur眨眨眼睛，不知道是不是自己的错觉。  
“现在不是赌气的时候，伙计。”Eames咬紧牙关，从牙齿之间长长地叹气。Bane忽略他，径直收拾做咖啡的工具。  
“水怎么办？”John问。  
“造纸厂有压水井。”Bane回答。  
“老天啊，John。”Arthur说。  
“我支持他。我是说，Bane。”John在围裙上快速地擦擦手，视线在Eames和Arthur之间闪动，最终他没有盯着哪一个，而是学市长候选人的样子，好像看着每一个，“先说明，我没有查过你们的存款，也不知道还有多少钱。可是总得……总得做点事情，是吧？难道因为黑帮闹事就不开张了吗？”  
“是的。”Eames说。  
John惊讶地看着他，张了张嘴，但是没有出声。他明显还要说什么。  
“我在老家的时候帮忙追捕过强奸犯。是附近一个庄园的”John慢慢地说，好像在念刚打好的草稿，而且草稿上也满是涂抹痕迹，“庄园的雇工全出门了，连带附近每个会骑马的男人。最后是别人找到他的，不是我。但是我带着枪的时候就知道要去做什么。要是他被我遇上，我也会一枪打死他。所以，唔，现在我能帮着干点活儿。”  
Eames和Arthur惊讶地对视。Bane骄傲地看看他们，嘴角动了动。那可能是个给John的微笑。  
“我押车。”Bane说。

太阳升起得越来越晚，稀薄惨白的光线让John觉得好像做梦。John没想到Arthur竟然也答应，他还发现口袋里还有几个硬币——够在镇上买足足一扎啤酒。  
“收了工以后去镇上买点番茄？”John充满希望地看向Bane，“然后再到处看一看。”  
Bane斜了他一眼，发动汽车。John从后视镜里朝Arthur挥手，Arthur回了个不耐烦的点头。  
“你也想出去看看，是吧？”  
Bane不以为然地哼了一声：“因为我在阿拉伯白费了好些年？”  
“因为Arthur听说我们闲逛会气疯。”  
Bane尖锐地吸气，然后低下头。John感到他高大强壮的身体在发抖，就像卡车。热烘烘的能量从他身上散播开来。Bane不擅长大笑，但他真心实意地愉快的时候，没人会认错。  
一如既往地，事情比Arthur想象得简单。他们很顺利地找到压水井，门卫新奇万分，主动帮他们压水。John趁机点着铁炉，把预先磨碎的咖啡用一只干净的手绢捆扎严实。太阳渐渐升高，林间晨雾散开。等汽笛拉响，工厂大门伴着令人心悸的金属摩擦声打开，一切已准备停当。早班工人看见摆在面前的热咖啡，惊讶地长声呼喊，然后抢着跑过来，已经伸长了胳膊端着杯子。三明治很快就分完了，细算下来生意比坐店时期还好些。消息分得比食物更快。不断有人问Bane明天还开不开张，旁敲侧击地打听有多少人在枪战，够不够一打，或者更多——二十？三十？

“这他妈的是开玩笑。”Arthur每说一个字，就用铁纤捣下一块地板。淤在底下的血和夜里泛上来的潮气混合，散发出腐败的酸味。蟑螂四下逃离。Arthur厌恶地踩死它们，又在碎木头边缘刮鞋底。他用来蒙住口鼻的手绢已经被汗水浸湿，软踏踏地贴在他脖子上。这时Eames拖着石灰进来了。他示意Arthur躲开，用铁锹边缘撕开袋子，把石灰洒到血迹上，然后再用铁锹摊开。扬起的粉尘把他的眉毛染成灰白的。石灰没有中和令人反胃的气味，、Arthur大声咳嗽，眼泪都流出来了。Eames低声诅咒，拎着袋角抖落剩下的石灰，和Arthur一起跑到后院。  
他们让门窗大开着，自己跑到远离对流风的地方。Arthur扯下湿透的手帕，摊平，晾在柴堆上。他大步迈上柴堆，挑了个阳光充足的角落坐下。Eames也爬到他身边，扯开衬衫领口。  
是个好天气。几乎落尽枯叶的树枝在阳光下隐隐发亮，树皮和芽鳞还没被风雪和灰尘冻得干瘪呢。如果忽略时不时飘来的丝丝腐臭，从密歇根湖面飘荡而来的秋风让Arthur想起些虚无缥缈的事情。比如几十一百年前的淘金者，比如灰熊和狼。加拿大肯定已经下雪了。他试着越过山杨高耸的头顶看到城市，但是目之所及无非混杂了千万种红色的树林。  
“是啊。”Eames说。  
Arthur奇妙地不觉得讶异。他轻轻笑了一声，曲起右腿抱在胸前，膝盖支着下巴，打量枪战残骸。  
“听上去可能有点奇怪，但这完全是我想象中的样子。”  
“真的？”  
“犯罪、枪战。不过在更美好的世界里我有自己的轻机枪。”  
Eames笑了：“要是Bane和John的计划进展顺利，我送你一把。”  
“真贴心。”  
“John有他的闹钟，虽然——”他们交换了一个不以为然的眼神，“我不想让你觉得受冷落。”  
Eames抓起一块木片，看了看，扔向房子。木片太小，中途被风吹回来了。Eames又挑了几块大的，孜孜不倦地扔，终于穿过窗子，打在室内墙上。他举起双臂欢呼，Arthur翻起眼睛。  
“原来那儿挂着一幅华盛顿画。我和Bane就那么称呼它——华盛顿画。”Eames说，“很长一条。他顶风冒雪去上学，借着炉火在铲子背面写作业，还有点别的破事，然后就奠基了这个伟大的国家。”  
Eames挺起胸膛，朝斜上方挥手，视线坚定地望向高处，然后让手臂落回膝盖：“婊子养的，我恨他。”  
Arthur忍不住笑了。  
“但是我父亲爱他，比爱我妈还爱。”Eames皱起脸，咂着舌头，“现在想来可真恶心。”  
Arthur若有所思地哼了一声。  
“我的意思是……”Eames的肩膀忽然紧绷，他攥紧拳头，锤了膝盖几下，好像要把话从那儿锤出来。Arthur猜想总归不是什么好话。  
“如果你有别的计划——”  
Arthur像闻到狼群的马一样扬起脖子，他本想回Eames几句讥讽，绕过雷区，可是Eames听上去真诚得吓人。Arthur忽然觉得找不到他自己的毒牙了。Eames有一瞬间好像要靠近，Arthur被吸引了似的，向他倾身。但那一瞬间过去了，Eames突兀地移开视线。好像一件虚构的外套被扯去了，Arthur感到一丝凉意。  
邮差的自行车铃救了他。邮差刚从其他人家过来，隔得远远地朝他们挥手。Eames跃下柴堆，大步冲到院子后门，摘下门栓。从Arthur的角度，看见邮差从包里拿出一个厚实的信封。信封是刚凝结的奶油的颜色，显得邮差风吹日晒的手像粗糙的木工工具。Eames和邮差寒暄几句，他们都笑了。邮差羞涩又期待地看着房子，Eames微不可见地摇摇头，扶着他的胳膊，带邮差穿过院子，朝前门走。邮差冲Arthur挥挥手，然后继续伸长了脖子朝屋里张望。等Eames和邮差转过屋角，Arthur确认他们彻底看不见自己，才两手捂着脸，咒骂不已。  
等Eames回来，Arthur已经骂完了全部澳大利亚土话和他知道的美国俚语，安静地等Eames走到自己面前，递过信封。  
“什么东西？”Arthur问。  
Eames没有答话，给他看信封上规规矩矩的手写体。挂号信，给Arthur和John的。Arthur的心脏狂跳，他在裤子上擦擦手，沿着胶水印把信封整齐地撕开。和他想得一样，里边是两张绿卡。  
“祝贺。”Eames说。  
“你不是说三十个工作日吗？怎么这么快？”  
“三十个工作日以内。”  
Eames看见Arthur的喉结艰难地滚动，汗水渗出他的皮肤。树林里的冷风直接吹到他背上，Arthur一定很冷。Arthur突然抬起头，直直地看着他。Eames忽然觉得自己是赤裸的，因为他把手枪忘在屋里了。  
Eames的肩膀被Arthur攥住，他全身猛地一抖，险些仰面摔下柴堆。Arthur的手劲很大，他把Eames拽回来，好像也要跌倒似的，吻上Eames的嘴唇。  
坦白说，Eames以为Arthur是撞过来的，因此错失了宝贵的一秒钟。随后，他才在吱呀作响的木头上站稳脚跟，抱紧Arthur瘦削结实的身体，也狠狠地亲吻他。好像直到死亡将他们分开。  
不过在那之前，电话响了。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

John拉紧系帆布的绳子，拍拍咖啡壶、木箱，确认全部家什都稳稳当当地固定之后，跳下卡车后斗。他钻进副驾驶，拿起猎枪放在大腿上，用手肘戳戳Bane。Bane发动汽车，好像让引擎替他招呼John似的。  
卡车缓慢提速，John从后视镜里看见造纸厂被渐渐甩在后边。下夜班的工人吃饱喝足，还要聊一聊、打闹一阵，过一会儿就看不见了。John转过头，右臂架在车窗边缘，趴在臂弯里向外张望。落叶已经积得很厚了，夜里的霜把它们变成紫色。猎枪的金属枪身和木头握柄变得温暖，John感到一阵困倦。他为着不睡过去，开始哼唱自己知道的小调，多半来自马、羊群、给大庄园送货的搬运工，还有流浪马戏团留声机带来的、碎成片的巴黎风情。John只听剪羊毛的黑人雇工说过法语，他不知道歌词，就模仿他们的大舌头强调随意填词。车门碰撞的声音和窗外的风声灌满他的耳朵，John以为Bane听不见，直到好长一会儿之后，他意识到Bane在笑。  
“老天爷。”John咕哝，缩进帆布车坐垫，耳朵发烫。Bane大大方方地笑出来。  
“我发誓都是Arthur教的。”  
Bane哼了一声。  
“我不信美国没有类似的东西。”  
“没有那么多羊。”  
John被逗笑了：“对了，阿拉伯半岛。所以你才是见多识广的那个。”  
Bane沉默了一会儿，说：“Eames更会逗人开心。”  
“……他很和善。”John有点泄气，他不知道话题怎么转回Eames身上。Eames很和善，然后？  
刚才欢乐的气氛正在冷却。John感到一阵焦灼，又不知道该怎么办。他吸了口气，想换个话题，但是强大的惯性把他拉向一旁，树林飞扑而来，树木在他眼里好像连成一片的篱笆。Bane在猛打方向盘，他的身体山一样拦在John面前。John甚至以为他会被Bane和树林压碎。紧接着，冲击震碎了车窗。John脸上、手上都是细碎的伤口。卡车疯狂摇晃，John一时以为自己已经从车窗飞了出去。  
“Bane？”John大喊。最后一声轰鸣盖过了他的声音，不过Bane听见了。他用大衣衣襟挡住头脸，避开发动机燃烧的黑烟。Bane越过John，踹向变形的车门。门锁卡死，他第二下踢断了合页，抓住John的肩膀，把他拖出卡车。他们扎进树丛。Bane大声告诉John两手护住脸免得被树枝戳伤眼睛。树林要吞没他们似的那么茂密。随爆炸而来的枪声也被吞了下去，只有铁丝那么冰凉的哨音在林间穿行，没有令人牙酸的回音。这很好，方便他们辨认敌人的方向。对方有一杆打狮子的步枪，另外还有两三把拉拉杂杂的破手枪。  
John透过耳鸣，听见Bane在自己耳边大喊。他想争辩，他都听出步枪在哪里了。可是Bane像抓一只羊羔似的拎起John，带着他逃离枪声。  
锯木厂向北搬迁之前，每年有伐木工人比赛，看谁能在五分钟内伐断最粗的木头。奖品是一百美元和一桶啤酒。那时山里还遍布腰围超过两英尺的橡树王，被砍到了都没办法运出去卖钱。Bane正是带着John冲向这些死去国王的墓地。  
他们踩着枝桠，越过好似树山一样的、横倒的巨大橡木，终于喘了口气。John直接滑到地上，树干上的青苔、地衣被蹭掉了一长条。John不在乎冬眠的千足虫被他惊动，飞快地爬走，只是坐着喘粗气。Bane扳过John，仔细看了看，John身上没有重伤，而且他还抓紧了猎枪，连子弹袋都没丢。爱尔兰土腔高声喊叫，还有人朝树枝放枪。凌乱的脚步声各处都有，但是正渐渐朝这边而来。  
John最后深吸一口气，稳住呼吸，看向Bane：“现在怎么样？”他下唇有道割伤，说话时又裂开了，血滴流到下巴。  
“今天很凶险，哈比比。”Bane低声说，用拇指抹去John下巴沾的血，“咱们不一定都跑得出去——咱们只有一把猎枪。”  
“这个么。”John说。他稳住猎枪，双膝跪下，伸直腰背，然后解开衣襟。他在宽松的旧皮夹克里边穿了两件法兰绒衬衫。饶是如此，还剩下老大空隙。供冷风钻进去，或者别的。  
他用帆布绳自己拧的枪带穿起两把柯尔特，好像翅膀似的从他肋骨两边展开，还有一把小PPK别在腰带上。  
“别告诉Arthur。”John说。  
Bane无声地大笑，伤疤扯得两旁的肌肉隐隐作痛，他完全不在乎。Bane扣住John的后颈，把他拽过来，伤疤贴着他的脸颊。他们贴得那么紧，这可以算是个吻了。  
Bane抽走其中一把柯尔特，松开John。John把剩下的也扔给他，只留下PPK。  
“从哪儿来的？”Bane问。  
“特别瘦的南欧佬叫什么？”  
“Vincent。”  
“小玩意是他的，别的属于Campell。愿他们安息。”  
“阿门。”Bane说。  
他们安静地等待。  
没等阴冷的潮气穿透外套，子弹就越过树林，扎进橡树。枯黄的苔藓碎屑四溅。有人抱怨，另一个骂他是个蠢货，要省着子弹。  
John直起身子，猎枪枪管越过橡树树干。  
不知是蠢货还是骂人的同伙，总之穿浅黄色夹克的那个先倒了。John微微移动枪口，另一个人影晃了晃，痛苦地哀嚎。John竭力压下想尖叫逃跑或者一头冲向对方的感觉。更多子弹找到了方向，从他们俩身边飞窜而过。John怀疑Bane挨了一枪，可是没听到Bane的声音有任何异样。于是他强迫自己注意林子另一边。  
终于，他又看见人影在树枝间闪动。John瞄准躯干，不等他扣扳机，Bane开枪了。  
人影朝旁边一扭，倒进草丛。John的喉咙发紧，心脏拼命敲打肋骨。他不知道这是恐惧还是厌恶，只知道自己想看到下一个人影。树林安静下来。对方变得谨慎，或许只是最蠢的最先被干掉。他们不再发出声音。  
只有某些尚不可知的本能能够如此敏锐。John认为自己闻到一丝硫磺气味，然后是轻柔的“嘶”声。  
“Bane，闪开！”John大喊。炸弹落在他们之间。是黑火药，复活节暴动期间的手艺。John抱住头，就地打滚。对方借着炸弹余威，大步冲过来。John扳着树干，从旁跃出。树林此刻站在他这边，John朝细小枝杈被刮断的声音密集的地方连连开枪。  
另一个炸弹扔过来。还有子弹。好消息是不如刚才密集。John还听到Bane的柯尔特坚决地出声。见过那些远古巨兽似的橡木，身边这些红松可不会让他有安全感。John不敢停下来细细分辨，他在树林里飞跑，借着树木遮蔽，给自己出上子弹的空档。他左腿忽然一热，力气都从被烫开的口子流走了。John踉跄着栽倒，猎枪子弹袋脱了手。John到处乱摸，结果只是手被刺李划破了。他骂了一声，把步枪放到一边，拔出PPK。这么小的枪在林子里只能打一英尺，可是管他的。  
他倚着被干枯的旋花和葎草纠缠到一块儿的灌木跪起没受伤的右腿，细细分辨林子里的声音。有人受了重伤，艰难地喘息。偶尔有零星的枪声，听起来很近，但是没有追击的模样。  
Bane出现时，John险些低声惊叫。作为一个异常高大的人，他还真是安静得出奇。Bane的大衣沾了一大片暗色，只可能是血。John的思路卡在一个可怕的念头之前，他感觉脚跟已经悬在深渊上了。Bane按住他后颈，轻轻摇晃。  
“有个铁道岔口，”Bane给John指出方向，“去借电话。”  
“你怎么办？”John拉住他，否则Bane已经用同样安静的动作又在林间消失了。  
“我看见O’Neil了。”Bane说。  
John张开嘴，Bane一把捂住他的嘴和整个下巴。他朝John俯下身，不管John在他手里怎么挣扎，也不管他下唇的伤又裂了，血正浸湿他的掌心。  
“别跟我去。如果你盼着咱们都活着，就去给店里打电话。”Bane试着松开手，John没反驳，也没叫喊。John死死瞪着Bane，下颚绷紧，随后点点头，拎起步枪，朝Bane指的方向跑去。  
Bane觉得John的动作轻得像只鸟，可惜不懂怎么在林子里走路。他等John的声音渐渐远去，掀起衣襟，看了看伤处。他已经撕下衬衫裹着，可是血还在不断渗出来。Bane没再管它，O’Neil正朝他过来。Bane看见他闪过，拔枪瞄准。对方同样敏锐，没冒险靠近树木不够茂密的地方。  
子弹也朝Bane飞来。Bane又挨了一枪的时候，他也打中了O’Neil。他们不再躲闪，怒吼着朝对方扑过去。此时树枝都成了障碍，他迫不及待地踩碎绊脚的枯枝。终于，Bane看见了O’Neil发红的眼睛。他们谁也没有浪费时间躲闪，伸直手臂连连扣扳机。没有一颗子弹浪费。想要把他的脸从中撕裂。等到打光了弹夹，他们俩的手指仍抽搐似的空扣。撞针凭白弹起又落下的声音好像回音，被耳朵里残存的枪响掩盖了。  
Bane粗重地呼了口气，身子歪向一边。他得扶着树干才能站稳。O’Neil咧着嘴，牙齿沾满血沫，冲Bane笑了笑，一屁股跌坐在地。  
O’Neil仰脸看着Bane，啐掉嘴里的血：“伙计，不是针对你。”  
Bane哼了一声。他得深呼吸才有足够的力气说话，但呼吸让他疼得想死。  
“反正咱们都没子弹了，不如今天就他妈的这么过去吧。谁能活着爬到医院，听凭上帝安排。”O’Neil说。  
“好主意。”Bane说，“妈的，我肋骨断了。”  
O’Neil嗤笑，血沫也从他鼻子里喷出来。  
Bane再开口：“如果车上只有我自己的话。但是还有别人。老天在上，你们真的不该伤着他。”  
Bane拖着腿，朝O’Neil靠近。O’Neil的嘴咧得更大，露出两排猩红的牙齿。他高声咒骂，两腿踢起泥土，挣扎着要站起来。Bane攀着树干，抓住O’Neil的头——那可不容易，Bane的手在发抖——用枪托反复砸向O’Neil的脸。

John想自己恐怕已经没有血了。可是他转过头，还能看见刚踩下的脚印是红的。喉咙干涩得要裂开，他使劲嗑了一声。扳道工木板屋里边传来一阵骚动，一颗灰白的脑袋探出来叫骂。John没力气提高嗓门，于是他举起猎枪，轻声说：“我需要电话。”

Bane听见薄金属片摩擦的声音，随后晒到他脸上的刺眼光线减弱了。他觉得自己只有原来十分之一的体重，全身都轻飘飘的，然而有层沉重的东西压着他。Bane试图移动头和脖子，这回却发现自己变重了。最终他只是睁开眼睛，皱着眉头适应光线。  
所有东西都很他妈的白。原来他在医院，身上盖着翻晒消毒多次、已经夯实了的毛毯。有人把窗帘拉上了。  
Bane再次扭头，这回成功了。他转向让他觉得暖和的那边，看见John趴在床上。如果Bane还有足够的力气——足够的血，他会立刻躲开。他们靠得太近了，Bane感觉到的热气不是来自医院的暖气，而是John浅褐色的皮肤，澳大利亚的太阳。John的呼吸平稳，臂弯和床单之间露出来的部分也没有明显伤痕。他一定睡得很熟，鼻子顶着手臂，嘴唇微张，看着好像才十五岁。Bane移开视线。  
Arthur和Eames在病房靠近门口的角落，沉默不语。Bane皱起眉头，咕哝了一声。Arthur浑身一震，方才看了他一眼。  
“哦，你醒了。”Arthur说。  
Eames若有所思地看着他：“John留下陪你，我和Arthur也会守在外边。”他说完，拉起衣襟，露出腰上别的手枪。随后Eames轻声叫醒John，让他躺到Bane隔壁的病床上去。John一副昏昏沉沉的样子，拖着腿爬上床，对Bane笑了笑就又睡着了。  
Eames朝门外偏了偏头，Arthur安静地跟着他出门。走廊也是白色的，两边墙壁涂了半人高的浅绿色油漆。漆成白色的长椅连成一串，只坐了三个老妇人。其中两个认识，正小声研究一本体育画报。另外一个专心地盯着地砖。没有黑帮的迹象。  
Arthur坐在临近门口的长椅，手肘支着膝盖，肩膀无力地下垂。Eames坐到他旁边。好像所有的暖气都只供应病房，走廊凉飕飕的。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

没有他以为的那么腥气。当然，四壁都凿通了。John坐在吧台上，摇晃着两条腿。他看了看地板，没找到一个能踩着，而不弄得靴子沾满血泥的地方。Eames在楼上，和屋顶的洞较劲——听上去像个黄色笑话。John听见Eames恶狠狠地诅咒。  
不过没有Arthur的声音。自打从医院回来，Arthur很安静，安静得活见鬼。John叹了口气，他觉得需要跟Arthur谈谈，关于某件他宁可死也不想让Arthur知道的事。  
“如果我是你，就会警醒一点。”Arthur说。  
John被他一吓，活活蹦起来，又被Arthur拍回吧台。钉了掌的鞋后跟磕到木板，砰地一声，好像开枪。  
Arthur的外套搭在小臂，腰上别着John私藏的枪。John刚要抗议，Arthur竖起食指，压住嘴唇。John立刻闭嘴。Arthur像大难临头。  
问题是谁的大难。  
Arthur从口袋里抽出John的绿卡，甩在吧台上，又挑了把格洛克压在上边。他用手指拨了一下，枪柄掉转向John。John习惯性地拿起枪，仍旧看着Arthur。  
Arthur向楼上偏了偏头。  
John眨眨眼，忽然领悟到他的意思，被冷水泼了似的全身一抖。  
“我的归我。”Arthur说。  
“不行！”John嘶声说，“不行！”  
“你如果当真不同意，就该大声嚷嚷。”Arthur说。  
John感到胸口有一圈桶箍，越勒越紧，他听到自己胸椎的吱嘎响声。Arthur像没有听到他那么艰难的呼吸，低头看了看自己，扯直衣襟，交叉双臂，等John回话。  
“……为什么？”John问。  
“你看看。”Arthur说，“这地方还有什么希望！Ricci还躲着，等风声过去，他露面的第一件事，就是彻底洗掉这个污点——提醒你，‘污点’指这间该死的屋子和每个目击者。”  
“可他还没露面啊！”  
“只是时间问题。”Arthur说，“再来一波报复，这儿连足够藏身的木板都没有。赶快，我拿了地契。咱们去纽约卖掉。”  
John觉得自己的嘴唇被呼吸里的冷气冻结了。他仰起头，话语却卡在嗓子里。Arthur翻了下眼睛，转身要走。John当即举起枪，指着他胸口。  
Arthur低头扫了眼枪管，挑起眉毛，看着John。  
“我不会让你——”John使劲吞咽，他的嗓子塞满沙，“求你了，Arthur。别是现在，他们需要钱。”  
“我的小兄弟。”Arthur的声音好像叹息，他有十多年没有这样称呼John了。他用食指拨动枪管，让准星偏向左边，对准心脏，而不是胸椎骨。  
“这样才叫瞄准。”Arthur说。他似乎笑了，但是John眼前全是泪水。  
“Arthur，他们没有错待过你啊。”John说。  
“那是他们的失误。”Arthur说。他转身朝门外走去，冲John挥挥手。  
门外的光线透过眼泪，模糊成一片光点。John用袖子潦草地抹了一把，再睁开眼睛，Arthur已经走了。  
John低垂着头，退出子弹，合上保险。他拿出怀表，跟Arthur留下的枪一并握在手里，朝楼上走去。

John确信自己敲门了。不过在一片木工活儿噪音之间，Eames很自然地忽略了。John走到他身边，把金怀表和枪放在地上，Eames才讶异地瞄了他一眼。  
Eames看看两样东西，要掀起法兰绒衬衫下摆，意识到手上全是灰土，他耸起肩膀，蹭掉脸上的汗。  
“Arthur走了？”Eames问。他的声音也是哑的，好像噎住了John的沙也填进他嗓子里。  
John点点头。  
“唔。”Eames说。他挑了个螺母，费劲地朝木头里拧。John站在旁边看，好像被火烧着。苦不堪言的两分钟过去，Eames发现孔钻歪了。他骂了一句，想用手指抠出螺母，又崩劈了指甲。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，他的脚麻了，险些摔倒。John伸手要扶他，被他打开。Eames拎起木板，拿到眼前看了看，掷向楼下。  
下了几天霜，地是潮湿的。木板闷闷地砸出个浅槽，裂开了。Eames漠然地看着，用衣袖擦脸。  
“他带了什么？”Eames问。  
“他的绿卡，枪。”John吸了口气，说，“还有地契。”  
Eames惊讶地转身，眉毛高高挑起。  
“地契。”Eames说，然后干涩又响亮地大笑，像木板裂开的声音。  
“亏他能找到。”Eames咯咯笑着摇头。他奇怪地打量John，奇怪他为什么不觉得滑稽。  
“这些钱肯定不够。”John说，“我会工作还上。”  
Eames哼了一声，听上去更像忍住又一阵大笑。他伸展背部，低声呻吟，然后转动左边肩膀，摇晃手臂。等全身关节都舒服了，Eames缓缓蹲下，捡起怀表，看了看成色，递给John。  
“无论如何，是你的纪念品。”Eames说。  
罪恶感决堤似的，John脸色惨白，几乎没法站稳。  
“不是遗物。”John说，“尽管拿去卖。”  
Eames被逗笑了，他拿着表，仍是塞回John马甲口袋。  
“你去医院住吧。”Eames说，“这儿危险。而且太他妈冷了。”  
“你怎么办？”John的肌肉不自觉地绷紧。Eames眯起眼睛，看了眼John的拳头，和还在地板上的枪。  
“我有别的计划。”Eames说。  
“去找Arthur吗？”  
Eames做了个鬼脸：“你肯定不会告诉我他可能去什么地方，是吧？”  
John摇摇头。  
“那就不关你事。”Eames说，拍拍John的肩，“去吧。也该轮到Bane有几天走运的日子了。”

John对站在门口的警探打了个招呼，把咖啡分给他们。警探们谢过他。  
“没看见黑帮。”一个特别高大的警探说，他长着非常明显的鹰钩鼻子，仿佛很乐意跟John套近乎，聊聊逾越日一类的话题。John装出茫然的傻笑，正像个初来乍到的招待。  
“黑帮没种。”John说。  
警探们喃喃同意，举起纸杯。John和他们闲扯了几句报纸头条，Ricci要出庭，他要为惨死的Ginno讨回公道，状告日报、晚报、邮报的不实指控。不，不是他阴谋暗算了爱尔兰黑帮。提到这一茬，警探们忍不住狂笑。John应了几声，找到空挡，挤进病房门。  
把吵闹关在医院走廊，等修女嬷嬷骂他们去吧。John垂着肩膀，把油腻腻的纸包放在床头柜。Bane还躺着，面向窗外。护士给他的纱布早被扯掉了，他宁可自由地吸空气，不在乎是不是留更大的伤疤。他听到John的声音，扭头看了一眼，又赶快别过去，到处找纱布面罩。John恼火地哼了一声。  
“认真的？缝线时我帮忙拿止血钳来着。”John说。  
Bane咕哝一声，坐起来，拿过纸包，打开看了一眼，又放回去。John坐到他身边，想了想，靠近了一点。Bane的眉毛似乎动了一下。  
“有黑帮来踩点吗？”John问。  
“四个。”Bane回答，“看一眼，又走了。”  
“哪边？”  
“Ginno的老伙计。”Bane说完，划了个潦草的十字。  
“我猜他会被Ricci气得爬回来亲自动手。”John说，“没想到他的人还没散。你觉得Ricci到底想干嘛？激他们露面？显威风？还是另有埋伏？”  
Bane安静地看着他，从纸袋里掏出馅饼，咬了一口。嘴唇的伤绽破了，土黄色的饼皮被抹了一道红。他连这一起吞下去。  
“我觉得是有埋伏。Ricci的手下一定已经满城布控，老家伙只要有动静就被摁死。你看见的四个，这会儿没准凉透了。”John从他手里抢下纸袋，飞快地揉成团，扔进簸箕，又站到窗边向外张望。太阳正在落山，他看不到什么有意思的，回过头拍松枕头，掸掸毛毯。  
“护工把扫帚放哪儿了？地上全是饼屑。”  
Bane痛苦地呻吟，拍拍床垫：“就坐下吧。我能猜到Arthur逃走了。”  
John像断了发条似的，猛然一僵。他吸了下鼻子，Bane的眉头皱得更深。他拽着John的胳膊，让他坐下，然后笨拙地抚摸他的背。  
“我——非常、非常抱歉。”John说。他在被单上找到一处跳针，使劲抠松散的线头。Bane从胸腔伸出发出一声咕哝，按着John的后颈，把他的脸按到自己脏兮兮的羊毛衫胸前。  
“Eames会去打死Arthur吗？”John问。  
“老天爷，你怎么会这么想。”Bane长长地呻吟，“他有个计划。”

Arthur压低帽檐，横着肩膀挤开记者。被挤到旁边的人以为他是同行，用胳膊肘使劲戳他后背。Arthur不管他们，左手开路，右手护着胸腹部，孜孜不倦地往里边挤。他撞开最后一个、最胖的路障，被警察人墙拦住。记者们像肉馅涌出绞肉机似的，扒住人墙缝隙。  
“有何感触，探长？保护黑帮？”有个记者大喊，两手高举过头。其他人跟着嚷嚷。  
“退后，先生们！哦老天，还有女士们！”探长大声喊叫，险些吞了口香糖。他把嚼成渣的糖啐掉，示意女警过来。女记者们大声抗议。  
“Ricci在狱中吃牛排大餐的传闻是否属实？”一位女士大喊。  
“退后！”  
提问的人太多，Arthur一声不吭，也没有人注意。他低下头，避开探长的视线，留神别让速记本和铅笔戳伤，还要兼顾路面。Ricci就要来了。  
要是他不赶快出现，Arthur担心自己会被人群逼疯。两行警察在法院门口一字排开，伸长胳膊拦出一条空荡荡的马路。上百个记者，加上Arthur，盼着Ricci出现。Arthur盯着路面，人群在他视线边缘翻涌，他有好几次觉得自己看到了熟人——Ginno、DeDe，甚至不知所踪的Rusty和打烂了的O’Neil。每一次他都神经质地掐住胸口暗袋里的地契。Arthur担心在卖出之前，他已经把地契攥成了纸浆。  
汽车马达响起，Arthur一时以为又是个幻觉。然而记者们齐声欢呼，举起相机。警车车队刚转过街角，黑色的车身就被闪光灯映成白的。碎灯泡稀里哗啦地掉下来，摄影助手递上新灯泡。被压得弯腰的人墙艰难地站稳。制服警也高声咒骂，其中一半属于FBI探员。他们穿着挺括的蓝西装，从车里鱼贯而下，还站定了正在领带、扯扯衣襟。  
Ricci跟着探员下来，轻抚油亮的头发，对镜头露出微笑，还挥手。Arthur神经质地按住帽子，翻起眼睛，从帽缘打量他。Ricci被四个FBI团团围绕，身前身后还有本地警局的人。Arthur坚信有一道缝隙，不必很大，点四五即可。他等着Ricci连带探员移动，他们要经过Arthur面前了，他们正在经过Arthur面前。  
记者们挥舞手臂，喊叫Ricci、Ricci、Ricci，指望他能回答。  
Mr. Ricci，你是西西里人还是美国人？Mr. Ricci，你结了几次婚？Mr. Ricci，你早先有没有擦过皮鞋？Mr. Ricci，你有多少存款？  
Arthur看见了。他屏住呼吸，右手伸进怀里，找到手枪。它已经被焐热了，缠过胶带的枪柄像一个老朋友满是茧子的手心。Arthur咬着牙，冲过去。  
“Mr. Ricci，你是不是一头告密的猪？”  
这个声音格外刺耳。Ricci的微笑一僵，他忍不住朝说话人转过去。  
海潮似的吵闹陡然一顿，又十倍地响起。摄影记者必须匀出一只手捂鼻子，贴得太近的还要擦脸。警察一拥而上，围成个真正的铁桶， 把Rusty从记者手里抢下来。Rusty从头到脚散发出酸腐味，朝众人呲出烂牙齿，严重溃疡的嘴角好似能一路咧到耳朵。Ricci身边绕着另一圈警察，他捂着肚子，两脚不断蹦跳。FBI勒令他安静，他反倒蹦得更高，竖起指头朝人群乱戳。一个FBI被他挤得摔倒，两只套在蓝西装里的短促胳膊四下乱抓。  
这是蹄铁上掉落的一根钉子。他攥住了某件西装下摆，记者脱手了相机，Rusty逮住机会疯狂地——如果他还能更疯狂——挣扎，更多警探不得不放开Ricci，转向他。  
Arthur徒劳地怒吼，恐慌也抓住了他，他担心自己被人群吞没。  
Rusty脏兮兮的红头发在蓝西装、灰外套肩膀高的位置一闪，然后径直下滑、下滑——他被人群吞没了。  
Arthur心里一阵寒意，他看见漩涡中心的人转了向，而外侧的还要涌进去。他想吐，已经有人在呕吐了。  
有枪响，是惊慌失措的警察朝天放枪。人群齐齐矮了一层。漩涡终于有分散的意思。Arthur护住头脸，用肩膀狠狠撞向挡在面前的后背、胸膛、胳膊、脖颈——随便什么东西。摩西分开过他妈的红海，Arthur想自己不会比他差到哪里去。  
还有一个，还有一个倒霉的记者拦在Arthur和Ricci之间。Arthur再也忍不住了，他拔出枪，指向Ricci不断闪动的面孔。  
Ricci认出了他，张嘴要喊叫。死亡已经预先在他脸上留下苍白的阴影。  
那个记者抽身跑掉，他的粗呢外套擦过Arthur的枪口。Ricci猛地一抽气，蛇似的一弹。Arthur高声咒骂，然而他只有手指头能勾住枪身。他绝望地挣扎，想把左手从人群里抽出来，瞄准。可是手枪从他指尖滑落，在混乱中一闪，就看不见了。  
Ricci的嘴角抽动，冷汗滚滚而下，他笑了。  
一个结实，而且颇为老练的人影推开人群。Arthur没有心思管别人，如果民间传说是真的，愤怒能把Arthur的心脏绷裂，借此杀掉Ricci。至少现在Arthur觉得值，能抹掉Ricci脸上得意的笑，他能付出任何代价。  
一支勃朗宁抵住Arthur的太阳穴，他方才分出一点注意力。  
Eames冲Arthur挤挤眼睛，转向Ricci，颇为殷切地示意他跟自己离开。  
还把自己的帽子和外套塞给Ricci。

他是个奇迹。Eames。绝对的。他没准是兄弟俩之中力气更大的那个，带着Arthur和Ricci挤出人群，逃进小巷，还能保证枪口指着Arthur的脑袋。  
两脚站稳之后，Ricci拍打着膝盖大笑。他擦掉笑出来的眼泪，对Arthur摊开手，耸耸肩。  
“看来我和这位Eames还有生意要谈。”Ricci说，清了清嗓子，掸掸衣袖。完全是徒劳，他整个人像被揉过的热狗包装纸。Eames朝停在路边的车子偏偏头。是加装铁板的林肯，锁已经被撬掉了，车门半敞着。Ricci满意地爬上后座，Eames的枪口微微一动，示意Arthur坐到他身边。  
“你背对着我们两个，Eames。”Arthur说。Ricci开始又一轮狂笑，挪到车里，拍拍身边的座位。Eames推了Arthur一把，后者终于不情愿地坐下。  
“好吧，小伙子，开车。”Ricci舒服地仰到椅背上，“说实话，你的餐馆不错。我会为你投资，弥补先前的损失。希望你不会记恨，毕竟，生意，你知道。”  
“是啊。”Eames若有所思地说，“家庭生意。”  
他抬起枪，扣动扳机。Arthur的身体一挺，尖叫被闷在喉咙里。  
“操你，Eames！”Arthur用袖子拼命擦脸，他觉得嘴里都是腥气。Ricci缓缓倒在椅背上。他的嘴朝顶棚张开，从他喉咙后边的血窟窿能看到椅背闪光的粗呢毯子。不过花色就看不清了，血汩汩涌出，被他肺里残存的空气吹成泡沫。Arthur嫌恶地躲开。  
Eames坐进驾驶席，拨拨弄弄发动了汽车。他狠踩一脚油门，Ricci在后座摇晃，Arthur破口大骂。Eames响亮地笑了，掉转方向盘。  
Eames一路都没有说话，他吹口哨。Arthur倚着车门，把Ricci踹到另一头，又活见鬼地赶上转入山道。加长林肯被颠的乱蹦。Arthur抠住前座椅背才能稳住，他还得踩着Ricci。他——它在失禁。  
“停他妈的车，Eames！”Arthur咬着牙说。  
Eames越过肩膀，斜了他一眼，终于——终于踩了刹车。  
Arthur推开车门，扑向灌木丛。没等他弯下腰，就吐了。  
Eames抱着胳膊站在旁边，同情地咂舌头。  
“你活该。”Eames说。  
“操你。”Arthur说，又是一阵反胃。  
“你偷了地契，他妈的！”Eames凑近Arthur的耳朵，“你想坑死我和Bane？”  
“你先把黑帮招来的。”Arthur扶着树干站直，扯开领带擦擦嘴，“知道我拿了地契，你还不赶快脱手？我跑到纽约城再卖，找个冤大头。两边赚钱，谁也不亏。”  
Eames的眉毛高高挑起，他换了种方式打量Arthur。末了，他嗤笑一声。  
“你真是个铁石心肠的王八蛋。”Eames感叹，“也许我对这块地、这间房子有割舍不下的感情呢。”  
“当真？都毁成那个德行了。”Arthur翻了个白眼，靠在树上。  
“那可是我父亲一砖一瓦建起来的，我在里边长大。你说说，我对它该多有感情。”  
“多感人啊。”Arthur打了个嗝，啐掉嘴里的酸水。他眯起眼睛，看看四周。他等了一会儿，所见无非沉默的树林。  
“John在哪儿？他坦白之后，没人为难他吧？”  
“那就要看Bane的意思了。”Eames说。Arthur的视线当即冰凉，Eames挫败地叹气，靠在另一棵树。  
“给你的木头脑瓜里补点新闻，好吗？”Eames说，“你不瞎，也不傻。我可不好意思挑明了说。”  
Arthur厌恶地咕哝。  
“说真的，伙计，我其实没那么在乎地契不地契的。”Eames用手背蹭掉额头上沾的血，竖起大拇指，越过肩头，指向Ricci，“我只要他，来个圆满结局。”  
“那你这王八蛋为什么他妈的把我弄到这个活见鬼的操蛋地方？”Arthur说。  
“叹为观止，亲爱的。”Eames无意识地咧了下嘴，翻起眼睛，飞快地瞄一眼Arthur，“我猜，跟你去暗算Ricci的理由差不多。”  
“为了入股西西里人？恐怕棋错一着。”  
“老天，你能不能好好说话？”Eames捶了树干一拳，“我他妈的想吻你，可是你刚吐过。”他恶狠狠地吐了口气，不再看Arthur，转身走向汽车，“你可以假装看不见，原路返回。没有岔道，你不会迷路。不过，以后会非常需要人手。”  
Arthur盯着Eames的背影。Eames走到车子旁边，拉开车门。混着屎尿恶臭的血腥味像淌出来，几乎能被看见。Eames的手动了动，他像是要坐进驾驶座了。  
Arthur大步走过去，甩上后座车门，坐进副驾。他抱起胳膊，轻蔑地哼了一声。  
“这倒霉树林越来越冷。”Arthur说。

Eames倒退一步，眯起眼睛仰望房子。阁楼上的洞、四壁的枪眼、大敞的正门、被铲除的地板，还有停在大厅中间的车。Ricci的尸体被摆正了，他仍然张大嘴，叹为观止的模样。  
Eames做了个邀请的手势，划着火柴，点了嘴里叼的烟。他吸了几口，让火苗旺起来，然后递给Arthur。Arthur点着了燃烧瓶，在手里拿了三秒，扔向大厅。这是爱尔兰共和军常用的方法。Arthur把烟卷还给Eames，随后，Eames、Bane和John也各自扔了个燃烧瓶。夜风吹上了，只一下，整栋木架子都熊熊燃烧。因为提前从阁楼向下浇了汽油。  
John低声感叹，抱紧挎包。他把挎包背带放长，挂在脖子上，两手抱在胸前护着。挎包鼓得像个枕头，一角露出绵羊闹钟的后蹄。  
“文件都带了？”Arthur问。  
“现在核实，不嫌晚了点儿吗？”John说。他被Arthur瞪了一眼，撅起嘴，拍拍挎包。  
“地契、房屋登记、绿卡、受洗证明、出生证明和存款证明——不过已经没钱了。”John说，冲Arthur手腕上的金表眨眼。  
“就这些？”Eames问。  
John茫然地眨眼：“就这些。”  
“难道你们是被鹳鸟送来美国的吗？”Bane的声音在纱布面罩后边听上去变柔和了，然而他仍旧不喜欢这个面罩。  
“一只很大、很大的鹳鸟。”Arthur冲他假笑，“很高兴见到你，这位陌生的先生。”  
Eames忍无可忍地翻眼睛，拍拍卡车挡板，示意大家上车。这是辆新买的二手卡车，他不太敢下重手，在去纽约的路上，掉了零件就麻烦了。

 

END


End file.
